


Untouchable ((A Loki Saga))

by sunshineandsolace



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Twisted Humour, Violence, apologies for the cringey romance, kill me this is trash, tbh its only like two chapters of violence but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsolace/pseuds/sunshineandsolace
Summary: As a centuries-old half human with a burning vengeance against all the nine realms, there wasn't much that made you happy. Well, unless you count plotting the destruction of Asgard, the murder of its citizens and a certain emerald-eyed man. But that's a story for another time.Originally titled 'Cellmates', this is a soft™ Loki x reader fanfic about the little ways to fall in love when trapped with another person. Literally. For all eternity (if you didn't find a way to escape that is;;)





	1. 1

Gone.

The only person he had ever loved.

They weren't coming back, and it was his fault.

Why had he let them go?

Why were they driving him to insanity?

They would be the death of him.

And they were gone.

\--------

It was a brilliant idea if you were honest with yourself. Fool proof, structured, and infinitely more devious than anything you'd dreamt up before.

Or that's what you had thought.

In fact, the plan had many loopholes that needed fixing, but it's not as if any of your 'followers' told you that, oh no. Why should they? They assumed you were clever beyond reason, and no one dared tell you what to do. They all thought that you were an evil, sadistic psychopath. Maybe you were. If you were, how could people blame you? Especially after the upbringing you were subjected to.

Your earliest memory was of your mother having a diaphragmatic attack before being stabbed in the back of the neck by your abusive father, who just happened to be a goddamn Frost Giant.

That was important to your plan, the Frost Giant relations.

All you had needed was transport into Asgard and an army of massive blue beasts that could turn anything to ice- and wouldn't try to kill you. Frost Giants it was then.

***

You stretched your arms and checked your alarm clock, which read 9:54. Shit. You had overslept and still had to be ready by 10:30.

'Oh crap...' You muttered, swinging your legs out from under the crisp, white sheet. 'Crap, crap, cRAP' *cue exotic dance*

Pulling on a pair of messily patched jeans and a plain black t-shirt, you looked in the mirror at yourself.

Your (length) hair was messy and sticking out of place, with blue roots showing on your scalp. Your top was on inside out and your eyes were still half closed. The skin on your cheek was blotched with pink against your (pale/tan/dark) skin from where you had slept. In short, you looked like a disgruntled wreck.

Hastily making yourself look slightly more presentable, you shoved your hands in your jeans pocket and analysed yourself. Not too suspicious, you thought to yourself, before checking the time again.

10:07

You quickly pulled on a pair of battered Converse and jogged out of the hotel room you had stayed in that night. It was cheap and full of couples that wanted to *ahem* get to know each other after a drunken night at some unnamed, sleazy bar. The corridors smelt vaguely of stale sweat and something else which you didn't quite recognise, but was equally as unpleasant. The carpets were discoloured and fading, the walls riddled with patches of damp. No wonder the room had been so cheap, you scoffed.

As you made your way out of the place, you glanced around at the cars parked in the parking lot. Most of them had plush dice hanging from the mirror, slight dents on the bonnet, and empty beer cans strewn across the seats.

Pulling a disgusted face, you walk straight past the motors without a second glance, towards the road where you were going to be transported to Asgard.

Honestly, you didn't know how the Frost Giants were going to get you to Asgard without being spotted.

You hated the fact that you were partially human. A hybrid child, an abomination. Humans were all so ignorant and dull; completely oblivious to the reality around them. All they cared about was money, work and sex. It was shameful to think that you shared DNA with them.

You were a virgin, and you planned to stay like that. The idea of sexual intercourse was genuinely quite disturbing, and even though you were 907, you had shown no sign of interest in either man or woman, and you intended to keep it that way.

When you reached the road, you looked up into the clouds, searching for some sign as to how these beasts would take you up to Asgard.  
Nothing happened apart from a drop of rain falling from the dark grey clouds and dropping onto your nose. More raindrops followed, soon becoming fairly rapid and drenching your (hair colour) hair. You gave an exasperated sigh, ignoring the raindrops dripping off your forehead and sat down on a nearby wall, which was slightly less exposed to the weather.

'Why today..?' you mused as the rain sheeted down before your eyes, dampening your optimistic and confident mood. Today was the day you were going to storm Asgard. Sit back, watch it burn; there could at least be a little bit of bloody sunshine.

Ten minutes went by when a thundering noise came from above and a flash of blue. You smirked and stood up, looking up towards the source of noise, shielding your eyes from the heavy pellets of rain.

'Step forward, (name)!' came a loud voice from above, belonging to a Frost Giant you couldn't recognise. You could hear them, you just couldn't see them.

You took a tentative step forward, scanning the sky for them. Suddenly, a beam of light shone down upon you, and you could just make out a large dark patch above the clouds in the shape of a ship. Rolling your eyes, you yelled up at the sky.

'Bit cliché, don't you think? Alien abduction?'

'Do not mock us, (name), or we shall not accompany you, but kill you instead.' A voice bellowed back, before your body was sucked up through the beam and through the air.

The sensation of being beamed onto their ship was profoundly uncomfortable, and you couldn't help but think back to the time that you watched Star Trek, thinking beam me up, Scotty. If only the crew of this ship were half as attractive. ((I mean come on Chris Pine... please;; ))

It only took you around 23 seconds to get to the ship; it was much higher and much bigger than you first anticipated. When you had your feet on solid substance once more, you checked around you to see what the ship looked like.

You couldn't help but chuckle. You were standing in an Asgardian ship.

'How in Hell did you get hold of a bloody Asgardian ship?' You exclaimed, in awe and disbelief of what they had done.

'You underestimate our power, (name).' Growled one of the beasts/monsters to your right.

'Well, naturally,' you confirmed, before changing the topic, in case they decided to kill you. 'I'm guessing it was you guys who made it rain.' The same giant that had spoken before nodded curtly.

All of a sudden the ship began to move at lightning speed.

'So, how exactly are you guys going to get us in without being spotted?' You interrogated, leaning against the edge of the ship.

'We don't. We took the precautions of an Asgardian ship to use so we would go unnoticed.' You furrowed your eyebrows but complied.

'You realise I'm trusting you, and if you fuck this up, I'm not being held responsible.' You snapped, before shoving your hands into your pocket and running over your plan one more time.

***

The journey didn't take long, and you were soon in Asgard, by some miracle. It was a wonder nobody got suspicious, but that wasn't particularly a bad thing.

The ship flew closely beside the Bifrost, shooting at the buildings in front of you, golden buildings bursting into flames. You smirked at the sound of the citizen's screams of despair; you were avenging your rights that were once taken away from you by Thor.

You wanted to sit back and watch Asgard burn. You didn't feel sorry for any 'innocent' people that got hurt in the process, they were none of your concern. All that mattered was getting revenge on that golden eyed dickhead.

One of the Frost Giants turned to you to speak, his face contorted with concern.

'You must help us, (name). We can't go into battle without you.'

'Yeah, sure, sure.' you muttered, dismissing his worry.

A couple of minutes went by, and you and your army had successfully damaged the Bifrost and burned down a litany of homes. Looking down on the realm, you watched the people suffer, not even flinching when you spotted a dying family crushed under rubble and debris or when you noticed a young toddler, wandering aimlessly with a smashed ankle, sobbing for his mother who was inevitably dead. Why should you care?

Your eyes began to widen when you noticed that the giants were steering away from the Asgardian Castle.

'Are you out of your goddamn minds? Go towards the castle, not away from it!' You yelled, smoke thickening in the air around you.

'But-'

'Do it!' The giant steering the ship narrowed his eyes at you, but he obliged warily. 'Shoot.' You commanded, your facial expression brutal.

Shots fired at the looming golden building as the ship zoomed towards it.

'Wait, how did you get the defence systems down? Don't they have a wacky force field?' You questioned.

'Easy enough.' The driver replied roughly, swerving around the towers and shooting from above, the building catching fire.

You were chuckling again at the screaming voices echoing from below you when your expression turned eerily sullen.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed about 15 other Asgardian ships flying towards yours, shooting at it.

'Oh fU-!' You screamed, ducking as you were nearly hit. The ship you were in began to tumble down through the air, crashing unceremoniously into buildings and debris. Your body was thrown about, your skin on your arms and face splitting, until you blacked out, your mind being plunged into darkness.

***

Your eyes fluttered open slowly, but you closed them again, blinded by the light. You blinked, adjusting to the light, and beginning to recognise your surroundings.

Standing over your body was no other than Thor, leaning into you and dragging you up by the bicep, harshly. To your left was Odin, battered and bruised and shaking slightly. You were being picked up and dragged through the bodies and rubble around you, and suddenly everything kicked in, your mind bursting to life.

'Let... Me... Go!' You exclaimed, punctuating every kick and punch you were making.

'(your full name), there is no way in this realm that I shall relieve you of this discomfort. You have committed mass homicide and shall be imprisoned for the remainder of your existence. So, I strongly advise that you stop struggling because there's nothing you can do.' Thor seethed, gripping firmer onto your arm. You squirmed in pain and began kicking again, screaming at them.

'You swine’s! I will be avenged!' Over and over again, until you had reached what seemed like the dungeons. The golden walls flickered with candlelight, and each individual cell had a force field around it, making it impossible for anything to penetrate them.

You were thrown into one and the force field was sealed, and without another word, Thor and Odin walked off.

'Shit...' You muttered, glancing around at your cell. There were a table, a chair and a small, white bed on the floor. There was no window, and the only view you had were the other prisoners, and still, then, you could only see three cells.

The furthest away from you was a cell containing some strange looking beasts, all of which you had never seen before and were all asleep.

The second furthest away held an elderly man who looked about 10,000 years old and had covered the walls in grey tally marks.

And finally, in the cell opposite yours, was a young looking Asgardian, with piercing green eyes and pitch black hair. He wore a long green cape and a golden helmet which looked like horns. His cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut yourself on and he was quite tall, and terribly attractive.

You might have even gone as far to say you... liked his looks.

The man noticed you looking and turned on his heel so he was facing you entirely, and bore into your own eyes with his burning gaze. He just stood there for about 5 minutes, just observing you, his eyes flicking over your entire body, until he smirked slightly and sat down, resting languidly against the wall.

You stepped forward so you were right against the force field, and made eye contact with him again.

'What did you do, then?' You called, examining your cut and bruised hands.

'Nothing to your concern, but we can settle on 'personal justice', I should think.' He replied, his voice cutting through the air like a blade.

'I understand.' You muttered, barely audibly.

'No, you don't.' He snapped, glaring at you with a much less impressed expression than before.

'Yes... Yes, I really do.' You replied, and began the stare off yet again. His expression softened slightly, but he didn't smile like before. 'Do I at least get your name?' You asked, sitting down on the rickety table that you had been graciously provided with.

'My name is Loki, of Asgard. And yourself?'

'(your full name), of Midgard. Well... And.Jötunheim.' You replied, before standing up and walking to the back of your cell to examine your wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so chapter updates might be more frequent than expected ((praise the Christmas break from college)) so hope you enjoy xx

Your first day in the cell became incredibly tiresome, and you soon discovered that punching and kicking the walls and force field didn't do much good at all.

 

You had been there for at least 12 hours, and your injured hands were now even worse and probably broken, you had shattered at least two of your toes and tears had nearly spilt down your face on multiple occasions.

 

It was odd, actually. Normally, you'd just cry and not bother to hold back your emotions, but now, you felt as if you'd be weak if you cried. As if you didn't want to cry because other prisoners were watching.

 

You gave one last kick at the force field before slipping to the ground, exhausted, drained and desperate. You leant your back against the side wall and covered your face with your hands, preparing to hide the inevitable tears about to come.

 

You had never been good at crying. Most other people would cry silently, not making a sound and keeping their dignity intact. However, you full on howled.

 

You allowed a sob rack through your body, no longer caring if anybody was watching. Your plan had failed, you had let the Frost Giants be killed and now you were imprisoned with no means of escape. Another sob vibrated through you, and the tears began to flow from your eyes. They ran onto your hands, the salt water making the cuts and scratches sting, and you felt like an idiot.

 

Why did it go wrong?

 

Odd noises began to emit from your throat, and you finally gave in, letting out a huge sob. You threw your head back and stared at the ceiling through the tears, trying not to be too loud. The tears rolled down your cheeks and onto the floor, drenching your clothes.

 

Your face crumpled again and you began to shake, the sobs now silent.

 

'Why do you cry so?' Came a voice from the cell opposite you. 'Such a petty thing to do; it makes you look weaker than you already are.'

 

'I am not weak,' you spat in disdain, looking up at Loki with a sneer. 'I am merely upset, that is all.'

 

'You act so strong, mortal. Such big talk, but looking at you now, you seem incredibly weak.' He bit back, ice punctuating his harsh voice. You raised your eyebrows in disbelief.

 

'Mortal? You take _me_ for a mortal?' You exclaimed angrily, pointing at your own chest.

 

'If not mortal, then what?'

 

'Immortal, age wise. Jötunn with Midgardian blood.' You snapped, turning your head to the floor in disgust with your own race. 'And before you even utter a single word about that, I know it's horrific.'

 

'Were your parents both Jötunn? Or your mother Jötunn and your father human?' He asked, his tone of voice not quite as emotionless and cruel.

 

'My father was pure Jötunn and my mother was both Jötunn and human. It really, utterly, sucks Valhalla balls.' You muttered, your lips sneering.

 

'I know.' He replied, not making eye contact.

 

'Yeah?' You sneered, suddenly feeling discomfort towards this man. He couldn't feel the way you felt, how could anybody?

 

'You act surprised.'

 

'Naturally.' You smirked. He sighed, and looked you in the eye again.

 

'Would you like to know the reason I'm locked up here? Because I can hazard an accurate guess I've had it worse off.' He spat.

 

'Go ahead.' You said bluntly, wiping the remaining tears from your face.

 

'My family made me believe that I was an Asgardian for the whole of my life. I was born and raised, confused at how I could be such a monster.

 

'Not long ago, I worked out that I was a Frost Giant myself, and I became angry at Odin. I wanted to make him proud of me for who I was, instead of casting me into the shadow of the almighty Thor, but he didn't. So I tried to take over the universe, in short.' Loki drawled angrily, cracking his knuckles.

 

'Care to elaborate at all?' You asked, eyeing him cautiously. He shuddered, screwing his face into a cringe and shook his head. 'Um... Okay.' You mutter, finishing the conversation.

 

All of a sudden, you heard a sharp gasp from Loki and you snapped your head to the right- you met with an odd sight.

 

Loki had tears streaming down his face, his back arched and head against the wall he was sitting beside, like you had been previously.

 

'Loki?' You ask, loud enough for him to hear over his gasps. He turned his head shaking to look at you, before standing up and smiling, no tears on his face at all. You rolled your eyes and stood up yourself, knowing exactly what he was doing. 'I know that's fake, you're wasting your time. Let me see you.'

 

A rippling sensation occurred in his cell, and he took his magic down that was tricking you into thinking he was okay. Now, you were left with a heart-breaking sight, regardless of the fact you had known him for only the best part of a day. His strong, proud physique had been replaced with one of shamefulness and regret; he sobbed just as you had previously, and he hung his head, embarrassed to be seen in such a state.

 

'Don't speak.' he ordered through the sobs, and you couldn't help but pity the man.

 

'I'm speaking. You're welcome.' You remarked in a soft voice. 'It's okay, you are aware of that?'

 

'Aware of what?'

 

'That it's okay to cry.' You assured, suddenly having a soft spot for Loki.

 

He nodded slightly, not prepared to argue, and let another tear slip down his beautifully chiselled face. He was so angular, so precise and so stunning, and you wondered why people could still look so attractive when they cried. Though, attractive or not, Loki still looked broken. His black hair had started to stick out from underneath his helmet, he had scratched the wall from probably thumping it in anger so many times and there wasn't a shadow of a smile on his face like there had been earlier.

 

To you, he seemed like a delicate flower petal, in need of sunlight.

 

Loki sniffed and removed his helmet, giving his hair a shake. His dark locks tumbled over his shoulders, and you let a smile flick over your face for a moment. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, and you watched as he composed himself, camouflaging his emotions and his true self. And it was at that moment you made a promise to yourself. You would befriend Loki, and not let his sadness get too out of hand.

 

'Hey Loki,' you said when he had calmed down. He looked at you questioningly, his figure still unstable and quivering. 'Well, under the consideration that we're both going to have to put up with each other every day, I suggest we form some form of an alliance.' He knotted his eyebrows at you, mockingly.

 

'And I would want to be your acquaintance, why exactly?'

 

'Because', you began. 'I understand how you're... 'feeling', and if you ever needed to throw a chair against the wall in a flurry of rage, surely it would be nice for me to be the one telling you the wall had it coming, would it not?' You explained, choosing your words selectively. He gave a harsh chuckle, as if to think that you were joking, before catching your gaze and realising you were deadly serious.

 

'I suppose so.' he muttered, not breaking your gaze.

 

You took this opportunity to properly just look at Loki's eyes. They were like dazzling emeralds, planted in a golden statue. His pupils were the deepest of black, and each individual part of his iris was more green than the bit next to it- like a forest at sunrise. His eyes were beautiful, a swirling abyss you could happily lose yourself in for days, but there was one thing wrong with them.

 

The sadness.

 

The whites of his eyes were swollen with red veins from his crying, and his eyelids were slightly swollen and rimmed with a fleshy pink. His pupils were slightly dilated, making him seem like a terrified, vulnerable little boy again, and the tears still lingered at the edges, ready to spill over any moment. It killed you to look at, as it would with anybody.

 

But with Loki, something was different. With Loki, you cared. And you were still to work out why.

 

Loki coughed awkwardly, pulling you from your thoughts, and you realised you must have been staring at him for at least a minute.

 

'Um, sorry.' You muttered, more to yourself than Loki, but he acknowledged it and nodded.

 

You proceeded to sit on your uncomfortable bed, desperate to get yourself out of any other awkward situations.


	3. Chapter 3

You spent the rest of that day watching the withdrawn Asgardian pacing his cell proudly, his head held high. After what seemed about four hours or so, you decided you could trust yourself to interact with him once more.

 

'Hey, Loki.' You called from your bed, loud enough for him to hear you from his cell.

 

'Hello, (your name).' He replied, not looking up. He looked so upset, like he was about to cry again.

 

'What are you thinking about?'

 

'Why do you want to know?'

 

'Because you look sad.'

 

He sighed, finally looking you in the eye again. After a moment's hesitation, he answered you.

 

'I'm thinking about my 'family',' he began. 'You know, my mother used to love me. Frigga. Have you heard of her?' You nodded.

 

'I'm sure she still loves you.' You assured, trying to be as comforting as possible. He was obviously unstable like earlier.

 

'Not possible.'

 

'Oh yeah?'

 

'She's dead.' He snapped, glaring at you accusingly.

 

'O-oh...' You managed to say, without being too cliché and saying that you were so sorry for his loss. 'I'm sure she'd love you if she were still alive.' You tried.

 

'No, she wouldn't. Look at me! I'm a failure, a monster and a fraud. I've completely screwed my existence over and I'm alone in the world! Would you, if you were her?!' he shouted, gaining some yells of discontent from the other prisoners.

 

'Yes.' You stated bluntly, shrugging.

 

'Why?' He demanded, walking towards the edge of his cell.

 

You didn't know how to answer. What were you supposed to say? Your facial featured screwed together for a moment as you considered what you could say.

 

'I... I don't know.' You stuttered nervously, scared of what his reaction would be, before quickly backtracking on what you had said. 'But she would. And even if she didn't, what would it matter? You are who you are, and nobody should be allowed to take that away from you, and if Frigga didn't love you, then fuck it! You don't need the love of people who can't accept you for who you are.'

 

'My point still stands. My mother died, HATING ME!' He roared suddenly, grabbing a chair and catching your eye. You nodded, and he chucked it against the prison wall, before dropping to his knees. 'She hated me, don't you understand?' That's when the inevitable tears began to flow from his eyes, and he let out a deafening roar, his fists clenching and grappling with his ebony black hair.

 

You cringed upon hearing this noise, feeling sorry for him, but also quite intimidated.

 

'No, and I don't think I want to.' You muttered barely audibly to yourself, and luckily, Loki didn't hear you.

 

'I am a God! Why, oh why do I have to go through so much pain...' He muttered under his breath in between yelps. He stood up, grabbing the table that stood in his cell and threw it against the wall, joining the chair in a broken heap on the floor. He upturned his bed, he kicked all of the remaining furniture around, and he thumped and threw himself against the wall, leaving handprints and scratches in his wake. By the time he had started to calm down, his whole body was more battered and bruised than yours had been after you attacked. His hands were covered in his own blood from cuts and scrapes, his legs were dripping with sweat and purple, bulging bruises were beginning to form, and his right foot had a gigantic gash along the bottom of it, leaving blood all across the floor to his cell.

 

He had stopped crying halfway through his frenzy of destruction and now looked tired and pitiful as he slumped against the wall he hadn't destroyed, resting his injured foot in front of him. After a couple of minutes of silence, you spoke up.

 

'Loki, this is what I mean. You need a friend.'

 

'No, I don't need anything.' he scoffed, flicking his now tangled hair out of his eyes.

 

'Okay, but I do.' Loki laughed at this. You didn't hear the expected rattle of metal as he laughed, and you noticed he no longer wore his armour; he must have thrown it off in his rage.

 

'You must be truly desperate to come to me!' He exclaimed, gesturing towards himself.

 

'Well, not really. I just think it's brilliant that I'm not the only vengeful psychopath around here. I mean, look what you did to that wall!' You joked, gesturing towards the pile of broken metal against a marked and scuffed wall. Loki caught your eye, before giving a mischievous smirk.

 

'The wall had it coming.'


	4. Chapter 4

That night was Hell for many various different reasons. Reason number one; you were stressed out about the fact that you were in prison. Reason number two; the bed was really uncomfortable. Reason number three; you felt really self-conscious about the fact that people were watching you sleep.

 

In any of the cells, there was no privacy at all. Anybody could see anything that you were doing, which made it desperately awkward to try and get to sleep, especially knowing that you looked like a troll when you slept.

 

You swore that you were the only person to sleep without looking gorgeous. When you were a child and you had slept over at your friend's house, she looked so innocent as she slept. Even your parents, the Jotun monsters, and as you had just found out, Loki, your newly befriended acquaintance.

 

There was something about his appearance that you found quite captivating, and you couldn't find a way to describe it. He was pale, paler than it would be healthy, yet if he were to be tanned, it would look absurd. His cheekbones were like blades sticking out of his face, but not so much that it looked ridiculous. His hair was ebony black and beautiful, whether messy or slick. Was he beautiful? Was he sexy? Was he model-worthy? You weren't sure; you liked the way he looked, but you weren't attracted to him. Or were you?

 

You groaned in frustration, clawing at your hair.

 

'Nice.' You muttered to yourself. 'He's nice.'

 

'Oh, am I?' a mocking voice echoed through the early morning darkness. You cringed, rubbing your temples, before looking over to the opposite cell.

 

Loki was sitting with his knees tucked up to his chest right against the force field, looking at you intriguingly. You cleared your throat awkwardly and smiled slightly.

 

'Well, you're quite nice as in you're l-like me, which is good. Not that that's why you're nice, because you're like me, no, that would make you awkward. I'm awkward, you're gorgeous.' You rambled, stuttering and feeling yourself blush. Loki chuckled. 'I meant, you're nice. You're a kind of, friend. Ahem. Yeah. Friend.'

 

'Don't worry, (your name). I understand what you're trying to say.' Loki smiled, rolling his eyes.

 

'Yeah, that you're a nice friend.' You confirmed, almost dying of embarrassment. Loki nodded and chuckled again, catching your gaze. You stared back, mesmerised with his deep green eyes once again.

 

You soon began to smirk, noticing that neither of you were blinking. You hadn't for at least 30 seconds. Loki grinned back and leant forward, silently challenging you to a staring contest.

 

'Oh for fuck sake.' You chuckled, leaning forward likewise and narrowing your eyes.

 

2 minutes passed, and your eyes had begun to water and sting. You blinked, and Loki let out a short laugh of triumph.

 

'Weakling!' He teased, punching the air. Rolling your eyes, you stood up.

 

'I take back what I said about being nice!' You called, demanding to be heard over his whooping. He stopped, giving you a cheeky grin; one eyebrow raised and his mouth in a toothy smile.

 

'Is that so? I think it's quite nice that I didn't make you blink before.' He retorted sarcastically, before clamping his hands over his mouth. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

 

'Wait, what? How exactly would you do that?' You questioned, a slightly cautious tone to your voice.

 

'Ah, see that's the thing. You, unlike most others, didn't know who I was when you first saw me. Therefore, you don't know about my... magic. Correct?' He asked, his face more serious.

 

'...Correct.' You replied after a moment's hesitation. 'So then, Loki. Who are you?' Loki gave a deep sigh.

 

'I am Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Lies. I have magic within me, a magic that enables me to move items on their own, freeze various things, disintegrate materials and have power over other people's minds.' He explained, rubbing his temples. It was clear that he was regretting the information he told you.

 

'So you can basically just completely infiltrate my mind whenever you see fit?! You can make me think and do things against my will?! And if you're so wonderful and magic, why the bloody hell haven't you got out of here?' You shouted with chagrin, silencing the rest of the prisoners.

 

'Because...' Loki began, hesitating slightly. 'Because I cannot.'

 

'Bullshit.' You muttered. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but you dismissed the conversation with a wave of your hand.

 

***

 

You didn't speak to Loki for the rest of the day. He spoke to you, often. He shouted, apologised, begged. But you didn't talk to him. There was one time you decided to say something, but it wasn't to start a conversation.

 

'(Your name), believe me! Please, just listen!' Loki moaned, massaging his forehead with the palm of his hands.

 

'Begging? Really? Look who the weak one is now.' You spat, before turning your back to him.

 

There was silence for a second.

 

'I am not... weak.' He growled, goose bumps forming on your (skin tone) skin. Mustering up every inch of your being, you answered, unnerved by Loki's sudden change in tone.

 

'Prove it.' You snapped, glancing at him over your shoulder.

 

Another silence.

 

'I am a God! I have powers that a puny child like you could never possess, I have control over mortals when I'm not imprisoned and I have, so far, been strong enough round hide the real monster I am from you! I am not weak, I have never been weak and I never will be weak. Do you understand?' He shouted, standing up, his magic tossing every piece of furniture around in his room to the walls like he had done before.

 

You ignored the question Loki had asked you.

 

'What do you mean, the real monster you are? I already know you're a Frost Giant.' You questioned blankly, standing up so you could meet his gaze from across the prison.

 

Loki clenched his fists without answering your question, his skin rippling. You furrowed your eyebrows and took a step back, watching as his skin turned a familiar shade of blue and his eyes and even more familiar shade of red.

 

'You see?' He sneered. 'It's detestable.'

 

'It is, but I don't take you for a monster. We've already had this conversation.' You replied, your heart yet again weakening for Loki. What was it that he did to you?

 

'If not a monster, then what?' He asked, gesturing at himself.

 

You smiled awkwardly, before clenching your own fists and squeezing your eyes shut. When you re-opened your eyes, you looked at your own skin and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

'You're just like me,' You answered,  more to yourself than Loki, because you were beginning to realise just how similar you and the God really were. "only you're prettier." you muttered, a light blush coating the apples of your cheeks.

 

Loki's eyes widened in some sort of strange happiness, and he beamed, placing his hand against the force field. He was staring at you again, but not in a playful way like he was earlier, or in a creepy way, but in a way you had never experienced before, which made your stomach flutter.

 

Whatever his stare was, it compelled you to put your hand up against your own force field, as if you were reaching out to him.

 

And in that moment, you just wanted to walk out of your cell and press your hand against Loki's, just to see how it would make you feel.


	5. Chapter 5

'You have very strange mood swings.' You commented later that night when the rest of the prisoners were sleeping.

 

'I never used to, until I was locked up.' He replied, tossing a goblet into the air and catching it smoothly.

 

'Yeah, well this place is quite... morbid. And rather enclosed.'

 

'Is this your first time in prison then?'

 

'Yeah.' You replied, scrunching your facial expression. 'Loki, are we bad people? I'm serious, is it a bad thing to want revenge against the people that destroyed your life?'

 

'Apparently so.' He answered, catching the goblet again.

 

'Hmm.' you considered, glancing at the guards who were watching you intently.

 

Stupid Asgardians. Don't know what's good for them. You thought to yourself, sneering at them.

 

You were better than them, you were above them. Someday, you would conquer them, and maybe, with Loki by your side. You both wanted the same thing, it could happen one day. You just needed to work out how to escape...

 

There weren't many possibilities. How could you escape a completely protected prison cell? You could somehow convince and befriend the guards, but catching another glimpse at them, you decided not to. They looked angry and unfriendly, so there wasn't much point even trying. You looked around your cell, searching for inspiration. You were going to need somebody ruthless, somebody intelligent and somebody with experience.

 

'Hey, Loki?'

 

\-------

 

'So you're telling me, you truly think we can get out of here? You think we can just think of a plan and rule over the nine realms?' Loki asked incredulously in a hushed whisper, so the guards wouldn't hear.

 

'Yes. Isn't that what you'd want?' You raised your eyebrows as Loki frowned.

 

'Well yes, but-'

 

'But what? What could stand in the way?'

 

Loki sighed, before answering.

 

'Nothing. But how in Valhalla are we going to get out?' He scratched his ear, deep in thought.

 

'Well, I was hoping you'd have an idea. You're older and more experienced than me.' You smirked, knowing that you had won.

 

'I'm older? I'm 1048, and you think I'm older?'

 

'Well, I'm only 907.' You settled, grinning. 'I'm going to sleep, Loki. Goodnight.'

 

'Goodnight, (your name).' Loki replied. You laid down on your bed, closing your eyes before darkness consumed you, thoughts of the previous day rushing through your mind.

 

***

 

'Hey, Loki.' You greeted when you woke up, stretching your arms. You hadn't slept well last night at all; you had had a very odd dream. It wasn't a nightmare as such, but it wasn't something you were used to. Something that gave you different feelings, and it left you craving any kind of interaction with your neighbouring criminal.

 

'Good morning, (your name).' He replied, smiling slightly.

 

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, not making eye contact. Well, Loki was looking at you, but you couldn't bring yourself to look back, all thanks to that dream you had had. Eventually, you caught his gaze, and you really wished you hadn't.

 

His eyes seemed stunningly beautiful this morning, and they burned into your mind, reminding you of how amazing this man truly was. His pupils were slightly dilated, the black of them so dark you could imagine galaxies swirling in them, and his green iris' surrounding them seemed to be like emeralds, carved with a sapphire knife. They were astounding and frankly blew your mind. How could anybody be so perfect? Your eyes began to flicker over the rest of his face, seeing all his features in a completely different way to when you had examined him the other day. His cheekbones looked like they could have been chiselled by a professional sculptor, his skin smooth against them. His lips were thin, and a beautiful pale pink colour. As your gaze lingered on his lips, your mind began to wander back to the dream you had had that night, imagining slowly walking up to Loki and tracing his lips with your finger, before pressing your own lips to his, softly smiling into the kiss-

 

'(Your name)?' Loki asked, snapping you out of your daydream. You cringed, and shook your head, banishing those thoughts from your mind.

 

'Loki, yeah, sorry. My apologies.' You stuttered, hating yourself. You felt like punching yourself or crashing your forehead against the wall.

 

'Are you feeling okay? You seem a little dazed.' He smirked, cocking an eyebrow towards you. You rolled your eyes, regaining your composure, and smiled.

 

'I'm alright, just a little woozy still.' You lied, trying to hide your true thoughts.

 

'Mhmm, woozy...' Loki mocked, winking your way. You blushed and turned away. What was going on?

 

You hated these thoughts consuming your everyday life, but at the same time, you liked them. It gave you a sort of adrenaline, thinking about kissing him, but it also gave you the shivers. It wasn't even as if you liked him!

 

It's just a dream, and I just keep getting reminded of it. Nothing more. You told yourself, desperately trying to abolish any romantic emotion.

 

You wouldn't mind usually; if you weren't in a cell, you'd grasp the new emotion with both hands. However, you were, and you refused to let that happen. It's because you wouldn't be able to ever touch him, you wouldn't be able to be closer than three metres distance apart.

 

You refused to let yourself think of Loki in any more than a friendly way.

 

'Are you sure you're just woozy? Or is it something else, because you look incredibly conflicting darling.' Loki grinned.

 

Did he just call me... darling...?

 

'I'm fine, Loki. Really. Just morning stuff. Post-dream confusion.' You assured, not entirely lying that time.

 

'If you insist.' He shrugged, nodding at you as if admitting defeat. 'But I know, either way.'

 

You felt as if your brain had been sliced in half. Did he know? How could he know?!

 

'What are you going on about?' You laughed, terror, taking over your mind.

 

'The dream. And it's okay, it was just a dream, so I shouldn't worry my dear.' He smirked mischievously, almost mocking your discomfort.

 

'Oh Valhalla balls,' you cursed. 'The thing is, I don't actually think like that, and I just- I... I didn't want to have that dream! It was weird and uncomfortable! I'm sorry but I couldn't help it-'

 

'Weird and uncomfortable?' Loki questioned, the smirk that was on his face no longer there, but a frown instead.

 

'Well yeah! It's not like I liked it or anything.' You lied, not noticing the disappointed and depressed expression on Loki's face.

 

Half an hour of silence later, heavy footsteps came thundering through the prison. You frowned and stood up, walking to the force field so you could see who it was.

 

Thor.

 

Panicking, you immediately looked over to Loki, who had his fists clenched firmly, but still, he nodded to you stiffly, telling you that he was okay. Letting out a breath you didn't know you had been holding, you sat back down and waited for Thor to leave. It didn't take long, maybe 3 minutes at the most, but when he left eventually, you looked over to Loki who had paled more in the past few minutes.

 

'Gods, Loki, are you okay?' You asked, concern rushing through you like a tsunami. He shook his head weakly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body slumped, falling to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

'Loki!? Loki!' You yelled, hitting the force field with your fist. His eyes were still closed, and nothing you could do would wake him. 'Loki, please! Wake up!' He didn't stir, and you began to panic. 'Come on, please!' You felt your heart pang for him as he lay there without assistance, his pale skin as white as the walls surrounding him. 'Loki!' You shouted, your voice projecting through the hall of the prison. He wouldn't move still, and you began thumping the force field with your hands, trying to make as much noise as possible. You felt the healing bones in your hand shatter, and you let out a strangled sob, becoming desperate.

 

You looked down the prison and saw the two guards staring at you with pure hatred, their upper lips forming twisted sneers. Right then, however, you didn't care.

 

'Help! You peasants help him! Loki, he's, he won't- FUCKING VALHALLA BALLS!' You screamed at them, tears beginning to pour down your cheeks. You were worried and scared, but you had no reason to be. The feelings inside you were frightening you, you didn't want to think about what they could possibly mean. Caring and compassion were not emotions you permitted yourself to experience.

 

You slammed your body against the force field, your body aching from the impact.

 

You didn't care.

 

You threw yourself at it again, harder this time. You had to wake him up, you had to, you had to...

 

Slam, slam, slam, over and over again, until your body ached, feeling a couple of bones aching, along with your broken, damaged hand.

 

'LOKI GET UP!' You screamed, your insides beginning to squirm. You felt like a small part of you had died and would destroy the rest of you at any given minute. You hated seeing Loki upset and angry, but this took it to a whole new level of despair.

 

You kept punching and screaming and hitting the wall as hard as you could, trying to get attention from the guards or to wake Loki up. Punch, scream, curse; punch scream, curse. On repeat. Over and over again.

 

'Loki, wake up, wake up...' You trailed off, collapsing to the floor and hugging your knees to your chest. 'Open your goddamn beautiful eyes and fucking wake up, Loki...' You whispered to yourself. Your arms were black and blue from the self-inflicted pain and they hung limply around your knees and legs, and you admitted defeat.

 

You had been screaming for at least half an hour, and your throat hurt, fire burning down your oesophagus and tempting your will to live with the promise of death. Your head was pounding with white pain, and dots began to blur your vision. You didn't say anything else before your thoughts slipped away from reality. You had given up hope. It had been drained from you, making your whole body numb; only the hurt and aching in your chest demanding to be felt.

 

But that's the thing about pain.

 

***

 

You regained consciousness and your eyes were met with Thor standing in front of your cell, observing you.

 

'(Your name).' He greeted stiffly, and you pushed yourself to your feet, limbs shaking slightly.

 

'Don't say my name,' you sneered, glaring at him. 'What is it?'

 

'I know what you want, you understand this?' He snarled, clenching his fists.

 

'What, revenge and justice? No shit.' You retorted, feeling your cheeks warm up.

 

You let your glance flick to the side, behind Thor to see Loki; he was awake but pale, looking worriedly at you and Thor.

 

'No,' Thor scoffed, his jaw locking. 'You want my brother.'

 

You couldn't help but let your mouth drop in surprise. You, want Loki? Okay, maybe in your dreams, but those weren't conscious thoughts, that's not what you really thought of Loki. It couldn't be. You looked back to Loki who was staring at Thor, eyes wide and slight wrinkles in the corners of his eyes.

 

'Me? Having a romantic interest?' You chuckled, raising an eyebrow. 'For a God, you really are quite stupid.'

 

'Do not mock me, (girl/boy). I know exactly what you think of him, and I advise you stay away. Do you understand me?' He threatened, taking a step forward so he was directly against the force field.

 

'Oh? Is that a challenge, Thor? What if I don't stay away?' You mocked, trying desperately to hide your true emotions. A smirk painted your face; you were trying to get a reaction out of him.

 

'Then I will kill you.' He finished, loud enough for Loki to hear, before walking away.

 

'I'd like to see you try!' You yelled at him, feeling tears prick your eyes. Why was this affecting you so much? You weren't going to die because you weren't interested in Loki.

 

At all.

 

Well...

 

You shook your head violently, eradicating the possibility of having feelings for Loki again, before realising that he was awake. You looked up and caught his eye and he nodded slightly, as if he was unable to smile.

 

'Are you okay?' You asked, starting to regret shaking your head so hard. Loki ignored the question and looked at you solemnly.

 

'I won't let him kill you.' He growled menacingly, taking you by surprise.

 

'Thanks, but I wouldn't let him two metres within me anyway.' You smiled weakly. 'What happened earlier? I got really freaked and started...' You hesitated, deciding not to say. 'Well. What happened?'

 

Loki sighed and clenched his jaw.

 

'Thor said to me that...' Loki began, his eyes looking upward as if searching for something. 'He said the same as he said to you previously.' He confirmed, not quite meeting your gaze.

 

'Oh yeah? So why did you black out? I had been terrified.' You inquired, feeling like there was something odd.

 

'Oh, that?' He chuckled nervously. 'Just a funny turn.'

 

'I'm not convinced, Loki.' You sighed, glaring down at your mangled hands.

 

'I don't expect you to be, (your name). But trust me, it was merely just a slight slip.'

 

'What, coincidentally straight after Thor spoke to you? That makes sense.' You rolled your eyes, a frown beginning to settle on your face.

 

'It appears so.' He spat, heat rising in his cheeks. You got the message and shut your mouth, your brain still nagging at the fact that Loki was being so secretive.

 

'Okay.' You finished, before looking away and frowning.

 

***

 

Three weeks later, your hands were almost healed and Loki had been fairly kind to you.

 

The dreams were becoming a regular thing, often occurring every night. It hurt; you didn't enjoy the dreams at all. They just reminded you of how weak your brain was, and they also made you question your platonic feelings. Were you attracted to Loki or not?

 

One morning, Loki had greeted you first, unlike most days in which you would grin and utter 'Hey Loki'.

 

'(Your name)?' Loki asked, rubbing his tired eyes. 'I've had a thought.'

 

'Haha, that makes a change.' You snorted, laughing at your own joke. Loki smirked and rolled his eyes at you.

 

'Don't mock me, the great and slightly worthless God of Mischief!' He remarked sarcastically, raising his hands up in the air. You chuckled slightly.

 

'What was your thought?' You asked, resting your chin on your intertwined fingers.

 

'We need to devise a plan. For escape.' He explained, stretching his arms above his head in a yawn. 'Any ideas?'

 

'Well no, I kinda assumed that you did, considering you started the conversation.' You replied, frowning slightly.

 

'Well... I do have one...' He hesitated, a small and barely noticeable smile plastered across his face. 'But you're going to hate me when I've told you.'

 

'I doubt that very much somehow.' You replied, your mind flicking back to your dreams.

 

You squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head, before coming back to reality.

 

'Okay, Loki. Spill.' You grinned, excited. This could be the plan to get you out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

'I'm gonna kill you.' You snarled, before standing up and thumping the force field. 'You lied to me!' Loki sighed and looked you in the eye.

 

'I told you you'd hate me.' He reminded, raising his eyebrows.

 

Loki was right. You did hate him. You wanted to walk over there and punch him in the face, watch him bleed with an air of satisfaction. But at the same time, you didn't want to go anywhere near him for fear of just crying. An angry tear slipped from your eye, and you hastily wiped it away.

 

'Why don't you just go now then? If you've been able to all this time?' You choked. The idea of living in your cell without Loki's company making you teary-eyed.

 

'Because...' He began. 'I would be caught.' He sighed, trying to avoid eye contact.

 

'Yeah, and the rest.' You sniffed, tears rimming your eyes again. Loki shook his head and pursed his lips.

 

'There is no 'rest', (your name).' He retorted, scowling.

 

'There must be!' You sobbed, looking around you in despair. 'You could easily kill them if they stopped you. It's insulting! The rest of us have to stay here whilst you can just come and go as you please!'

 

'Not exactl--'

 

'No, Loki. Go screw yourself.'

 

Loki frowned, and you could have sworn you had seen tears glittering in the corners of his emerald eyes.

 

'...There is a reason,' Loki said and you glanced up, filling with hope. 'But I can't tell you.'

 

'Wha-What?!' You yelled, throwing your hands above your head in a display of frustration. 'Why would you tell me there was a reason then proceed to not tell me?!'

 

'So that you know that I am not behaving recklessly and staying here as I please, that I do have a reason.' He explained, his forehead creasing slightly. 'I will tell you. Soon.'

 

You shook your head to yourself in disbelief, swallowing the last of your sobs.

 

'Fine.'

 

***

 

How could you hate someone so perfect? Because he's a lying asshole, you kept reminding yourself throughout the course of the next day.

 

'Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of the day now?' Loki asked snidely. 'No plans for escape, no nothing?'

 

You snorted unceremoniously.

 

'You've obviously already planned your escape. You just need me to kill everyone in your way. Don't deny it.' You snapped. 'You, all godly and beautiful with your magic; you can get out, but you need a sacrifice.'

 

'That is not true, and don't tell yourself that it is!' Loki retorted quickly. 'Look, I will tell you why I lied when the time is right. But considering that you despise me at the minute, I don't think now is the time.'

 

You sighed and rolled your eyes, feeling exhausted by this pointless argument.

 

'I'm not going to win this, am I?'He asked. You shrugged, grabbing a goblet from the table in your cell. Loki shook his head and you heaved a sigh of defeat. 'Okay, okay, we'll sort out a plan. But don't think for one second that I've forgiven you.' You stood up and walked to the edge of your cell so you were right up against the force field. Loki did the same, smirking a little, resting his hand on the force field. Your fingers subconsciously traced their way up to the same place on your force field, mirroring Loki's delicate hands.

 

'You look incredibly pissed off to me.' Loki grinned sarcastically, causing a hot blush threaten to creep up your cheeks.

 

'Absolutely.' You breathed, tucking your (length) hair behind your ears with your other hand.

 

The eye contact was different from usual; you weren't fighting each other in some sort of staring contest for once. It was softer, more forgiving look as if you suddenly understood each other. You wanted to go over to him and apologise, to confess, hold his hand and let him comfort you. Loki had meant well, and you had gotten angry with him.

 

What sort of friend does that?

 

Your face scrunched and you looked away, guilt overriding all your other emotions, but you didn't move your hand. You couldn't bring yourself to it.

 

'(Your name)?' Loki asked, and you looked back up.

 

'Yeah?'

 

'...I'm sorry.' He said, not meeting your gaze like before. He seemed ashamed. All you could do was nod your head and turn away to sit on your bed and contemplate what had just happened.

 

You set your hands beside you and sat slowly on the hard bed, still not changing your facial expression. You snatched a glance at Loki and regretted it.

 

Loki was tossing his goblet up in the air and catching it; he did it on a daily basis, but today it seemed different. You noticed that today he was wearing his regular clothes instead of torn garments, and his hair was smoother and shinier. His lips pursed and his eyebrows were creased as if he was deep in thought, and you couldn't help but notice the light of the room reflecting softly off his sharp cheekbones. You smiled weakly, before turning away.

 

***

 

'Loki, what are you playing at?' You screamed. Loki pressed his hand against the force field, causing you to back away in panic. 'Not today! We said earlier, Loki, remember! Please, remember for me!'

 

Loki glared at you as his pale skin rippled. His eyes turning a piercing shade of crimson as his skin grew a cold shade of blue. You looked him in the eye, immediately wishing you hadn't it. The anger in his eyes was alarming, as if fires were blazing through his soul.

 

'No.' He growled, and the force field began to drip from the ceiling to the floor.

 

'Stop! Loki stop, please, you'll die if you don't wait!' You cried. He strode out of his cell towards you and looked at you, about to raise his hand up to the force field.

 

'Loki, no...' You began as he pressed his hand against your force field. 'Please... I love you.' Loki stopped, his eyes turning back to his green colour. 'Just, just stop.'

 

'You...'

 

'Yeah.' You finished, watching Loki's skin turn back to its normal, pale complexion. He hesitated, expression contorting into one of relaxation.

 

'(your name)...'

 

Your body snapped up, forehead dripping with sweat.

 

'Shit...' You mumbled, glancing around the cell. It was dark, unlike when you had fallen asleep, and your fingers were trembling with discomfort. These dreams were becoming too realistic, too awkward. You had started treating them as nightmares instead, your nights being plagued regularly with these warped visions.

 

You rubbed your temple, wiping away the sweat and stress, groaning. What was going on? Did most people have night terrors about confessing their love to their only friend? You scrunched your eyes up and tried to forget about it, when you heard a voice from the opposite cell.

 

'What's wrong?' Loki called out, sitting up in his bed.

 

'Why are you awake?' You asked, ignoring the question.

 

'I had trouble sleeping,' Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'What's wrong?'

 

You hesitated, racking your brain for a suitable answer. What were you supposed to say to that? Not much, I'm just randomly waking up in the middle of the night, having nightmares about confessing my love to you before you kill me?

 

'Not much, just... nightmares.' You decided, forcing a small smile. 'Don't worry.'

 

'I will.' He replied simply. You couldn't help but smile at this. 'That's what friends do, right?'

 

'I suppose so. But seriously, don't worry.' You chuckled as if a small weight had been lifted off your shoulders. Is this what it was like to have a friend?

 

'I will.' He repeated, smiling at you this time.

 

'No, don't! It's really no big deal, just a dream. Well, nightmare, but it's not like it's real!'

 

'Okay.' He finished, smiling consolingly at you. Your insides squirmed slightly, and you blushed.

 

'Hey, Loki?' You asked, and Loki raised an eyebrow. 'Are you going to stay being my friend when we get out of this Hell?'

 

He grinned and gave a slight chuckle before answering.

 

'I will.'


	8. Chapter 8

Three and a half weeks seemed to feel like a little infinity in the Asgardian prisons. The plan to escape with Loki was going nowhere, the food was bland and all you could do all day was to talk to Loki (which as much as you enjoyed, could become tiresome). You wanted to be out there, fighting against the people who you had sworn to destroy. You wanted to feel the adrenaline of destruction pumping through your veins once more! You wanted to live...

 

But you could do none of that. No revenge, no romance, no danger. Not as long as these cramped walls were your home.

 

You had told Loki this, like every other silly, insignificant thought you had throughout the day.

 

'All we have left are these walls and the will to live!' You exclaimed.

 

'Or lack of.' Loki corrected, cocking an eyebrow.

 

'Good point.' You muttered, walking over to the left wall of your cell. It was slowly filling with drawings and tally marks which you had scratched there with broken pieces of furniture. You raised your hand, tracing over a pattern made up of swirls and contours, smiling. It was fairly nice, and you added to it almost subconsciously after a dream or a moment of weakness in your emotions. Your fingers dragged over flames, loops, flowers, and explosions until they stopped dead. There, in the middle of the pattern, was a heart. When had you drawn that?

 

'What's wrong, (your name)?' Loki questioned, standing up from a sitting position and walking to the forcefield; he must have noticed a change in your expression.

 

'Oh, uh,' You stumbled. 'Nothing. Just a drawing.'

 

'Of what?' He pressed, narrowing one of his eyes.

 

'Nothing, really-'

 

'Tell me.' He ordered, intimidating you slightly. He coughed lightly. 'Sorry, but please.'

 

'It's...' You hesitated. 'It's a heart.'

 

An awkward silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds, and Loki's expression completely changed, from what was a confused and worried look to a happy-go-lucky, almost teasing look.

 

'And why is that a bad thing?' He smirked.

 

'Because... I draw everything I feel on that wall. And I...' You paused, feeling excruciatingly subconscious under Loki's gaze. 'I don't know.'

 

'Well, I can leave the matter there, if you like. Unless you'd like to tell me something?' He prompted. You shifted uncomfortably.

 

'Like what?' You asked inquisitively, feigning ignorance. He raised his eyebrow towards you suggestively, and the point he was trying to make smacked you in the face. 'Woah-ho-ho! You don't think I... You know...'

 

'Well, it would seem a logical assumption to make! I heard what Thor said to you before I passed out, and who else is it going to be?' He explained, seeming incredulous.

 

'I don't know!' You cried, frustrated. 'Sorry... I just don't know anymore.' Loki frowned and wiped the smirk off his face.

 

'Surely I'm not that bad, pet?' He sighed.

 

'No, you're not, Loki. But... This place has fucked me up! Seriously, I can't handle or control my feelings at the moment, so I don't know what it is I'm feeling or if it's for you. Maybe it is for you! I just don't know anymore.' You admitted, to yourself more than Loki.

 

'It's perfectly alright.' He chuckled, looking at you softly. 'I know how you feel.'

 

You cocked your head at him, confused. What was that supposed to mean? That he felt the same way you do, whatever that may be, or for somebody else, or did he know somebody who felt the same? You wanted to ask him all these questions, and you were going to until your thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps thundering throughout the prison.

 

Thor stormed into view, the Tesseract by his side. He didn't glance at you, but marched straight over to Loki's cell and thumped the forcefield.

 

You could just about make out the angry whispers.

 

'What are you playing at, brother?' Thor hissed at Loki, and Loki scowled.

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'You, falling for evil!' He exclaimed. 'Heimdall has informed me of the conversations you've been sharing, and you need to control your emotions. Because we can take them away too, with S.H.I.E.L.D technology.'

 

'Stop it, Thor!' Loki snapped, his face contorted with fear. 'There's only so much you can take from me.'

 

'Oh really, brother?' Thor growled. 'Do not forget that you are currently locked up here. There isn't much you can do to prevent me from doing whatever I please.'

 

There was a silence, and you saw Loki scowling viciously. You began to mentally list all the different types of furniture you could make out of Thor's bones.

 

'I forbid you to fall in love with this peasant.' Thor whispered threateningly. Everything inside you seemed to activate; your brain, your reflexes, and your rage.

 

'I am no peasant, you dickhead!' You shouted, noticing a slight smirk inching its way onto Loki's face.

 

'But of course, you are! You attacked my realm with no good reason; you are an evil being! Do you expect to be praised?'

 

'Of course I don't bloody expect to be praised!' You exploded. 'But the reason I attacked this realm in the first place was for revenge! You attacked my realm yourself, Thor! Remember that? My parents would tell me tales of how the Asgardians attacked our realm and of how they survived until you killed them too! Is that not enough to make a halfling pissed?!' You yelled, tears welling up in your eyes at the thought of your parents. If they were there helping you avenge yourself, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have been locked up, you wouldn't have failed and you would never have met Loki.

 

You were still trying to work out if that would be good or bad.

 

'Two wrongs don't make a right.' Thor uttered calmly.

 

'And you would know all about that, wouldn't you, brother?' Loki snarled, his lip curled into a threatening sneer.

 

'Don't speak to me about right and wrong, brother,' Thor growled, before turning to walk away. He stopped, glancing back at you. 'Did you know that Loki here attacked Jötunheim as well, (your name)?' He walked out of the prison without another word, your jaw dropping.

 

Loki? Loki, attacking your realm? Loki, aiding the death of your family? Loki, a good-for-nothing traitor?

 

Tears spilled down your cheeks at the thought of Loki slaughtering the Frost Giants; you were only young and you couldn't remember the scene, but you had a very clear image in your head of how it would have been.

 

'Let me explain-'

 

'NO!' You roared. 'You can NOT explain! I don't care about your excuses you liar!' More tears slipped from your eyes. 'I thought I could trust you, Loki. I thought you were on my side! I thought you'd support me. Stupid of me, to think that you were loyal to your realm I suppose.'

 

'(Your name), please!' Loki cried. 'It was before I found out I was Jötunn, and under Thor's rule!'

 

'Bullshit!' You shouted. 'I can tell by the look on your face you did it on your own accord! What happened, eh Loki? Did you enjoy attacking my people so much, you had to go back for more? Did the thought of us make you sick? Do they still?'

 

Loki replied with silence. That's all you needed.

 

'Oh, you traitor.' You growled.

 

'You've said to me before how you hate being Jötunn! You said you hated the fact you were human and Frost Giant! 'It completely, utterly sucks Valhalla balls', were your exact words!'

 

'Well, that doesn't mean I won't defend my race! Unlike you, I don't go around pretending I'm a different species! I still have some pride!'

 

The overwhelming sadness in you was slowly being turned into pure, unaltered rage. It fueled your brain and speech and made you feel dangerous and superior. Maybe you were.

 

'(your name)...' Loki hesitated, selecting his words carefully. 'I wouldn't have done what I did if I had known that there were Frost Giants like you.'

 

Your mind stopped functioning; that was a compliment, right?

 

'Sorry, what?'

 

'I mean, if I had met you before I attacked, then I wouldn't have done it. If we had met under different terms, for instance.' He smiled pleadingly. 'But we hadn't met, had we? I'll tell you this: If I could turn back time, I wouldn't attack Jötunheim.'

 

You let yourself relax slightly, your anger reducing greatly. The feeling was replaced by an odd feeling; the sort that made your insides turn and made your head hurt and around your mouth crack into a smile.

 

But what was Loki trying to imply? You didn't know.

 

'You're a brilliant friend, Loki,' You started, frowning slightly before finishing. 'And I'm sorry. But still pissed off.' Loki's expression fell slightly, but he managed to keep a smile on his face.

 

You could describe his expression as... disappointed?

 

'A brilliant friend...' He repeated. 'I suppose so.'

 

***

 

'We can't discuss our plan in detail anymore, (your name),' Loki brought up a few hours later, drawing your attention. 'Heimdall's been listening to our conversations.' You frowned.

 

'How are we going to plan it then?'

 

'We're not,' Loki began, making your jaw drop. 'We improvise when the time is right.'

 

'How are we gonna-' You started to exclaim, but stopped yourself, knowing the answer. Neither of you knew when the time was right at that moment. 'Okay, fine.'

 

'Okay.'

 

A slightly awkward silence hung between you for a second, when your mind started to flashback to the previous conversation held between Loki and Thor.

 

'You, falling for evil!' Thor exclaimed.

 

Evil? Did that mean you?

 

'Heimdall has informed me of the conversations you've been sharing, and you need to control your emotions. Because we can take them away too, with S.H.I.E.L.D technology.'

 

Take them away too? Too? What else were they going to take from your cell mate?

 

That's when it hit you.

 

'Loki, are you even going to tell me why you really passed out a few weeks ago?'


	9. Chapter 9

Loki's eyes turned a dead sort of colour and they nearly popped out of his porcelain skin.

 

'Wh-What do you mean?' He stuttered, trying (and failing) to keep his voice steady.

 

'Just tell me. I know you were lying.' You demanded, the previous anger inside you slowly building up again.

 

'(your name), I-'

 

'You know, I think I'm starting to understand why you're the God of Lies.' You snapped, folding your arms over your chest.

 

'I can't tell you. Not now.' Loki groaned. 'When the-'

 

'When the time is right? No. Now.'

 

'No! No, you'll find out soon enough. If I tell you, you will ask unintelligent and annoying questions.' Loki glared at you, settling the matter. 'Anyway, how did you know I wasn't being completely truthful?'

 

'Thor. He said 'we can take away your emotions too', or something. I just want to know what else Thor is taking. Please, Loki,' You hesitated, trying to read Loki's expression. Would he react to what you were about to say? 'I care about you, Loki. I want to help.'

 

'You want to help? Brilliant!' He snapped. 'You can help by not talking, to start with.'

 

Your jaw dropped slightly, shocked at his response.

 

'Fine! But you don't have to keep hiding your emotions like some sort of fucking robot, you know! You're allowed to be sad, you're allowed to be upset-'

 

'Yes, and I'm allowed to have a little privacy!' He shouted, slamming his fist into the wall of his cell. Furniture erupted and slammed against the forcefield, the fabric of his clothes rustling with the force of his anger.

 

'Oh, gods Loki!' You muttered to yourself, before turning away from Loki to add to the sketch on your wall.

 

Well, you would have added to the sketch on the wall if your hands weren't shaking so much. You were so angry! Loki was the only person you had left, and Gods did you want to help him, but why was he being such a twat and not telling you? Your jaw clenched tightly; you were determined not to become too angry at Loki. He was your friend, he was a god...

 

He was a liar.

 

'Loki, why can't you just tell me?!' You yelled, spinning on your heel to face him. 'It's not like you want to hide anything from Heimdall, because I'm assuming he already knows, so what's stopping you?!'

 

Loki didn't respond for a minute. He stared at his veiny hands, his long, ebony hair covering his face.

 

'You.'

 

'What?'

 

'I need to protect you from the truth, because if you find out you'll probably hate me. And I don't want that.' He explained, not looking up, but speaking loud enough for you to hear. You opened your mouth to protest, but Loki cut you off. 'And don't say that you won't hate me; do you remember what happened last time?'

 

You didn't reply to this verbally. Mentally, you were thinking of different ways you could forgive him, kill him, hug him or hurt him, all at the same time.

 

Okay, that's sweet. He doesn't want me to hate him.

 

And

 

For crying out loud, it's not my fucking fault that he can't tell me!

 

Or

 

Hm, I could make a nice coffee table out of his bones after I kill him. I wonder if Thor will notice.

 

All in all, you felt incredibly conflicted, and couldn't bring yourself to voice your feelings, so you turned away from him, your eyes still filled with unshed, angry tears.

 

***

 

Loki looked at you from the opposite cell, searching for some sign of emotion. Your expression was cold; you were still feeling conflicted by the previous argument.

 

'(your name), I wish to tell you my reason, but I cannot. And I truly am sorry for that.' Loki explained in a calm manner, softening your inner rage slightly.

 

'Okay, Loki. You're sorry, I get it. Now could you please drop the matter?' You groaned, covering up the fact that you had nearly forgiven Loki with your tone of voice.

'I will. Apologies.'

 

You gave Loki a small half smile and licked your lips subconsciously; they had suddenly become quite dry. Loki had caught your gaze, and you felt like your breath had been taken away from you, swept away from underneath your feet.

 

You coughed awkwardly and looked away; you couldn't let him know. You had to conceal your feelings from yourself and Loki because Odin only knows what danger it could bring.

 

But you had to stop and ask yourself the question: What were those feelings?

 

You stole a quick look back at Loki and suppressed a small smile.

 

Those feelings were an attraction to Loki.

 

You gasped for air as your eyes snapped open. You had fallen asleep, again, and had had a weird nightmare.

 

Again.

 

Sweat dripped front your forehead; the dream had felt so real! And if you were honest with yourself, it was hard convincing yourself that it wasn't.

 

Your head spun around and you saw that you had fallen asleep in your chair, leaving you with an awkward crick in your neck. Recollecting any dignity of yours that remained, you glanced ahead of you.

 

Loki stood there, gazing at you in an awkward and apologetic fashion. You sighed, rolling your eyes.

 

'Loki, just tell me why you can't tell me, and we can put this bullshit behind us.' You sighed, furrowing your eyebrows at what little sense the words made you had just said.

 

Loki looked at you from the opposite cell, searching for some sign of emotion. Your expression was cold; you were still feeling conflicted by the previous argument.

 

'(your name), I wish to tell you my reason, but I cannot. And I truly am sorry for that.' Loki explained in a calm manner, softening your inner rage slightly.

 

Your mind subconsciously began to scream at you; something about what Loki had just said sparked some sort of déjavu.

 

'Okay, Loki. You're sorry, I get it. Now could you please drop the matter?' You groaned, covering up the fact that you had nearly forgiven Loki with your tone of voice.

 

'I will. Apologies.'

 

You gave Loki a small half smile and licked your lips subconsciously; they had suddenly become quite dry. Loki followed the action with his eyes, and you felt like your breath had been taken away from you, swept away from underneath your feet.

 

You coughed awkwardly and looked away; you couldn't let him know. You had to conceal your feelings from yourself and Loki because Odin only knows what danger it could bring.

 

But you had to stop and ask yourself the question: What were those feelings?

 

You stole a quick look back at Loki and suppressed a small smile, until you realised.

 

The dream.

 

The dream, the dream, the dream.

 

You stood up and threw your arms above your head, your fingers pulling at your hair.

 

'Holy Valhalla balls!' You screeched, beginning to hyperventilate. The conversation that you and Loki had just had was exactly the same as the one that took place in your dream. 'Oh my God, what-what-what...' Tears began to well up in your eyes.

 

What was happening to you?

 

'(your name), are you alright?!' Loki panicked, banging his fist against his forcefield.

 

'I don't know! I don't know what's happening!' You choked, gritting your teeth. Every single dream you had had since you had been in the prison started to relay in your head; being in love with Loki, nearly being killed by Loki...

 

You were scared of yourself. What if all your dreams would someday become a reality?


	10. Chapter 10

You refused to let yourself sleep for as long as possible. You couldn't risk it. You kept telling yourself that if you didn't have the dream, then the event wouldn't happen.

 

That's what you kept telling yourself, anyway. But deep down, in the pit of your stomach, you knew that you were wrong.

 

'You look tired.' Loki stated the next morning as he awoke from his sleep.

 

'Gee, thanks.' You muttered, standing up and walking to the edge of your cell to see Loki.

 

He was still lying in bed, the covers reaching just below his shoulder blades. He didn't have a tunic on, which was unusual, and you couldn't help but smile a little when he sat up to put his top on, revealing his bare torso.

 

'You're welcome.' Loki replied sarcastically, completely oblivious to you staring at his half-naked body. He looked up and caught your gaze, smirking at the small smile on your face.

 

Maybe not completely oblivious, then.

 

'Like what you see, pet?' He grinned, pausing before he pulled his green tunic on. A crimson blush painted your cheeks.

 

'What if I do?' You smirked, cocking your head cheekily.

 

'So you do?'

 

'A little.' You raised your eyebrows as he stopped putting his top on, and throwing it to the ground. He then sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. You stuttered as you watched a half-bare Loki reach down for a book and began to read it. 'Uh... Loki?'

 

'Yes?'

 

'Are you going to... you know, get dressed?'

 

'Not yet, I'm too hot.' ((hot damn)) He replied, innocently.

 

'You certainly are.' You muttered under your breath, making sure he wouldn't hear. He raised an eyebrow but otherwise acted like he hasn't heard.

 

I certainly am. You heard, but Loki hadn't opened his mouth; he inquired in his book. Ignoring it, you memorised Loki's body and book.

 

He seemed to be entirely flawless, effortlessly. His personality and attitude were layered with every emotion in the book. You could see the pain and heartbreak in his eyes, but also the love, and the vengeance. He was so complex, and you thought it was brilliant.

 

Then, his looks. His face was perfectly chiselled and angular; you could see why he was a god. Slowly, ever so slowly, you were starting to truly appreciate Loki's beauty, and you had given up trying to deny it.

 

'I'm flattered.' Loki called after a few minutes silence, remaining supposedly oblivious to your attraction.

 

'I'm sorry, what?' You retorted, watching Loki pull his top on. He gave a sharp laugh, smiling genuinely at you.

 

'You think my face is 'perfectly chiselled and angular', and I'm flattered.' He explained, in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice. You opened your mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. He rolled his eyes at you, amused by your naivety. 'Isn't it obvious?'

 

Pulling yourself together, you finally managed to piece a sentence together.

 

'You... you read my mind!' You exclaimed. 'How many fucking times have you done that? Huh? You absolute son of a bitch!' His expression hardened.

 

'That's my mother you're talking about.' He murmured dangerously, glaring at you accusingly.

 

Oh God, no... You thought, mentally kicking yourself. Way to be an insensitive bitch.

 

'You got that right.' He snapped, looking away from you.

 

'Would you get out of my head?'

 

'Would you stop disrespecting my mother?'

 

'Right okay, okay...' You sighed, rubbing your face. 'We're bickering like idiots with a grudge against each other, and it's uncalled for. All we've been doing is arguing since I first got dumped here, and I'm getting fucking sick of myself for it. So can we try and get along in a more... friendly way?'

 

Loki pinched his brow, rubbing his tired eyes. 'Yes, of course, pet. Look, I'm sorry. For everything. And yes, we can get on in a more friendly way, if that's what you want.'

 

You smiled at those words, happy that the fighting was going to end. You could do without the stress, on top of your sleep deprival.

 

'But how much more _friendly_ ?' Loki asked out of the blue, catching your attention. What was he implying?

 

'What do you mean?' You inquired, feeling your cheeks heat slightly.

 

'What I mean is, how far are we going to go with this little... relationship we have here? According to you, we're just brilliant friends, but wouldn't you want to be anything more?'

 

Say no, god damn! You urged yourself. Say no!

 

You licked your lips nervously, before answering.

 

'I don't know.' You said with an air of forced confidence.

 

'For all your cold demeanour towards me, your blush tells me how you really feel, my dear.' Loki raised an eyebrow, trying to act as cockily as possible.

 

'For all your cocky demeanour towards me, your dilated pupils tell me how you really feel.' You retorted, your mouth twitching slightly.

 

Loki's expression broke, and he looked at you pleadingly.

 

'Look, (your name), I'm not good at this sort of thing. I have to act this way to make it easier for me.' He explained, resting his head in his hands. You decided not to reply, and turned away from him, fighting the urge to break out into a fit of immature giggles.

 

Deciding that Loki was too occupied with his own thoughts for mind reading, you lost yourself in your own.

 

What was happening here? You felt so elated and happy but nervous at the same time. It was no doubt, an odd and unexpected feeling, and it was for Loki. But why? You couldn't physically think about it; your head hurt from sleep deprival. Laying down on your bed, you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to force yourself into a state of concentration.

 

It didn't work, and you ended up not opening them, losing yourself at the idea of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

You hadn't had a nightmare, but you still woke up trembling. Damn it! You had let yourself fall asleep, which was a bad idea. A very very very bad idea. What if you had another dream?

 

'Stupid, stupid...' You muttered to yourself, bolting upright and standing up, clawing at your hair. 'So freaking stupid!'

 

'(your name)?' Loki called from the opposite cell, a concerned expression etched across his features. '(your name), calm down.' He eased, watching hopelessly as you freaked out at your inability to control yourself.

 

'I can't, I can't!' You shouted. 'So freaking stupid, stupid!' You rambled, pacing back and forth.

 

'You are not stupid.' He assured, biting the inside of his mouth absentmindedly.

 

'Yes I am, I am!' You exclaimed, pinching at your forehead. 'Loki, don't let me fall asleep. Please, don't let me.'

 

'I can't guarantee that I'm afraid.' He sighed, looking at you with pity. 'Why are you so upset? You didn't have a nightmare.'

 

'And how would you know?' You interject, sharply.

 

'It's a matter of observation.' He began. 'When you don't have a nightmare, you sleep soundly, but when you do, you toss and turn. You were sleeping soundly previously, indicating you didn't have a nightmare.' He explained, not changing his tone of voice whilst he spoke.

 

'Whoa, calm down Sherlock!' You exclaimed, mocking annoyance, although his intelligence had calmed you down a little.

 

'I'll calm down; and so can you.' He raised an eyebrow as you rolled your eyes. 'I don't like seeing you upset.'

 

You felt a blush creep up your neck slowly, but you ignored it, taking a deep breath.

 

'Okay...' You breathed. 'Okay, I'm calm.' Loki smiled, satisfied.

 

'Good.'

 

\------

 

The next few days went quickly, and barely a word of conversation was shared between you and Loki. If you were honest, it was kind of your own fault.

 

You had been trying to avoid bringing up the subject of your dreams and your sleeping pattern, and you knew that if you were to start a conversation, that's where it would inevitably end up going. Also, the less you spoke, the less attention you would draw to yourself, meaning the less likely it was for Loki to have a root around in your mind.

 

In conclusion, all this meant you could think freely and peacefully; there was hardly a single downside.

 

On the third day of silence, you began asking yourself questions. Mostly about Loki. Did he have any friends before he was imprisoned? Why did Odin lie to him? What made him so protective of Frigga if she wasn't his real mother? You needed to know. The not knowing was driving you crazy.

 

'As if I'm not already...' You mumbled under your breath, interlinking your fingers in mild frustration. You wanted to ask Loki those questions, but you were still afraid he would read your thoughts.

 

Then again... Your thoughts were currently about the things you'll say anyway, so why worry?

 

'Hey, Loki.' You called, and he looked up, his attention previously focused on a book.

 

'Ah, I see the silence is over.' Loki smirked. 'Are you okay?'

 

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just wondered if I could ask you something.' You asked.

 

'Go ahead.' He smiled, looking at you oddly.

 

'Okay,' you smiled back, raising an eyebrow. 'Who do you have left? As in close friends or partners, not family wise.' You started, feeling slightly awkward when you mentioned 'partners'. Odd.

 

Loki sighed, nodding.

 

'Believe it or not, Tony Stark.' He answered, chuckling slightly. 'He was my closest friend before I screwed up with New York. Now we don't talk.' He finished, shortly, seemingly upset by the topic.

 

You decided it would be wise if you didn't ask any more on that topic, going by the tone of voice he used.

 

'Okay.' You nodded, smiling at the image of Loki and Tony hanging out on weekends and getting drunk together. It amused you. Loki smirked a little as well, remembering the times he spent with Tony, but it soon faded into the same melancholy expression as before. 'What about Odin? Why did he lie to you?'

 

'Because he's Odin.' He replied immediately. 'He told me it was to keep me safe, but I know that's nonsense. Or, in your words, Valhalla balls.' He smirked at the phrase he had used, but you had a frown settling on your face. That wasn't an excuse! Loki deserved to know the truth.

 

'Well, Odin can go and screw himself with a hot poker.' You muttered angrily. It made Loki chuckle, which warmed your insides slightly. 'One last question.' You stated, looking to Loki. 'Why did you trust and love Frigga even though you know she's not your real mother?'

 

'Because,' he started. 'She loved me. And that's all I want.' He explained, his expression drooping slightly. 'But now she's gone, who do I have left?'

 

A voice inside you whispered 'me', but you ignored it and shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly. He sighed dejectedly, smiling at you.

 

'Why did you stop talking?' He asked you, closing the book he had been holding.

 

'Why don't you read my mind and find out?' You asked snidely.

 

'Ah.' He nodded in realisation. 'Sorry. But I won't go into your mind again.'

 

'Promise?'

 

'Prince's honour.' He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

 

'Okay.' You finalised, smiling appreciatively.

 

The remainder of the day was filled with the usual conversation, just like before, and you had to admit to yourself, you were feeling pretty good.

 

You had slept the previous night with no premonition-dream-thing, and you were back to talking to Loki. Even though you were in prison, your mood couldn't be any better.

 

At around lunchtime, you stood up from your bed which you had been seated on and walked over to the wall you had doodled on. It was completely full now, and you decided to make a start on the back wall. Picking up the piece of wood you used to scratch the wall with, you started drawing what first came to mind. With a smooth flick of your wrist, you drew two horn-like curves and took it from there.

 

You spent hours on that picture, though your concentration levels were low and you weren't really taking in what you were drawing. Sketching one last shape, you took a step back to admire your drawing.

 

You dropped your wood in sheer shock.

 

'What in Valhalla...' You murmured to yourself, clamping your hand over your mouth.

 

You had drawn a realistic picture of Loki in Frost Giant form; it was full size and quite good, but why the Hell had you drawn him? It was pretty weird, and borderline obsessive!

 

'It's quite realistic.' Loki commented from across the prison, admiring your art.

 

'I didn't even realise I was drawing it.' You frowned in response, not bothering to turn to face him. Even without looking at him, you could feel the cocky smirk that was inevitably plastered across his face. You turned to see that you were correct.

 

He didn't say anything for a minute, just nodded understandingly.

 

'I suppose I'm quite flattered.' He stated before his mind clouded with confusion. 'Wait, is that me in... Jötunn form?' He asked. You nodded stiffly.

 

'Yeah.' You muttered, tracing your hand over the sceptre the drawing was holding. He looked so angry, like, abnormally angry. Pure raged seemed to dance in his eyes; it seemed so real.

 

It's just a drawing. You reminded yourself, before tucking the thought safely in the back of your mind.


	12. Chapter 12

'(your name)?' Loki called out later that evening after you had eaten.

 

'Yeah?' You replied, acknowledging him.

 

'You know about those dreams?' He began tentatively. 'Premonitions?'

 

'What about them?' You snapped, feeling awkward talking about the visions.

 

'Well, I think I know why you've been having them.' He admitted sheepishly, refusing to meet your curious gaze.

 

Your mind froze over and all of your thoughts temporarily dissipated.

 

'And you haven't told me already?' You asked, annoyed.

 

'It's only just come to mind.' He explained. 'I've been reading through my books about magic and our race, and premonitions and subconscious actions normally suggest abnormal powers, such as my own. It would make sense, since you're cross-blooded, and some of your premonitions are coming true.' He paused, waiting for a reaction. Silence settled between you until you responded.

 

'So... that means I'm like you?'

 

He shook his head, locks of hair falling in front of his pale face.

 

'Not really. You can probably do some similar things, like moving objects, but you have visions. However, if you train your powers appropriately, you'll be able to control when you have premonitions. At least I think, this is only a theory after all-' He rambled quickly.

 

You raised your eyebrows, in a slight state of shock.

 

'You're like a walking dictionary of stuff nobody really wants to know about.' You commented, trying not to react to what you had just found out.

 

You looked down at your hands as you spread your fingers out, wondering what you could do with them. You were magic, your hands were magic. Well...maybe. If you could move things and objects... and people. It could definitely come in handy.

 

'I read books. It's nothing spectacular.' He said dryly, before noticing your sudden fascination with your hands. 'Go on, try and move something.' He prompted. Without looking up you nodded and focused on a golden goblet standing on the table in your cell. Move, you urged, not blinking, and trying to sit as calmly as possible. Slowly, you raised your hand up to face the goblet and flicked your wrist slightly.

 

The cup, to your disappointment, didn't even wobble.

 

Noticing the dissatisfaction on your face, Loki pursed his lips a little and instructed you on what to do.

 

'You have to actually picture what you want the object to do, and move your hand in the pattern of movement.' He said, watching you.

 

You smiled at him and muttered quick thanks, before turning your concentration back to the cup.

 

In your head, you imagined the cup hovering about half a meter above the table, before tipping its contents out onto the table. Spurred on by Loki's advice, you raised your hand up in the air a little and held it still. The goblet on the table wobbled a little, before beginning to levitate exactly how you had wanted it to.

 

You grinned, keeping your focus on through floating goblet, before flicking your wrist to the side, gently. The goblet tipped to the side, water spilling out of it and splashing onto the old, stained mahogany table. You let it drop, and when it had clattered on the hard floor you broke out into a fit of excited giggles.

 

'Loki, I just- it worked!' You exclaimed, beaming widely. You were getting a natural high, recapping the event in your head.

 

'For a first time, it was good actually. Very accurate.' He commented, cracking into a smile himself.

 

'And did you expect anything less?' You replied cockily, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

 

'Absolutely not.' He grinned, and your cheeks flushed crimson. Your laughter ceased after a few seconds, feeling truly exhilarated.

 

'But seriously. I have magic powers and stuff!' You outlined, still smiling.

 

Loki paused, smiling sheepishly, before looking you dead in the eye.

 

'You've always been magic to me.'

 

\-------

 

You pretended not to hear what Loki had just said, but it made your heart soar.

 

Had you heard that correctly? Had he really just said that?

 

You flashed a smile at him one last time, before turning away from him, hiding the excited and flustered grin slowly forming on your face. You had to conceal these feelings, you couldn't let him know how you felt about him.

 

Saying you were in love would be all very well and good, but you knew it wasn't true. In fact, it was quite the overstatement. Just because you found him attractive and just because he complimented you and just because his personality was to die for, that doesn't mean you loved him. Right?

 

Did it?

 

You shook your head lightly, smirking in amusement at your own immature thoughts.

 

Of course it didn't.

 

Sighing, you looked across the dark prison to see if Loki was still awake. It was just after two o clock; the guards had just changed shifts, and you were still trying to stay awake for as long as possible. Loki, to your surprise, was awake.

 

'Hey, Loki.' You whispered, and he looked up at you, smiling a little.

 

'Hello, (your name).' He greeted, his body language somewhat withdrawn and stiff.

 

'How come you're awake?' You asked, noticing he was holding something in his pale hands.

 

'I'm reading.' He answered, holding the object up into the light to reveal it as a book. 'And yourself?'

 

'I don't want to sleep.' You said simply, trying to avoid the topic. 'How come you're reading now? You're normally asleep.'

 

'It takes my mind off things.' He replied, raising an eyebrow.

 

'Yeah? What sort of things?' You pressed, your interest peaking slightly.

 

'Oh not much. Just the fact that I'm stuck in prison, my mother's dead and there's a (beautiful/handsome) (lady/man) across from me who I can't talk to closer than four meters apart.' He grumbled, smirking a little at you.

 

You blushed, gesturing towards yourself.

 

'Loki, I'm not (beautiful/handsome).' You retorted, chuckling with an air of disbelief.

 

'I think you are.' He shrugged, placing his book down carefully to avoid creasing the pages. Your blush deepened and you hoped he hadn't noticed.

 

'Wha- um...' You stuttered, wondering how the Hell to react. 'Thanks.' He smirked a little, almost as if he were bashful, before looking at you with a more serious expression.

 

'Why don't you wish to sleep?' He asked, a concerned expression plastered on his face.

 

'I just don't.' You said blankly, wanting desperately to avoid the conversation.

 

'Okay.' He replied, shrugging. A few moments of comfortable silence, he spoke up. 'I know why. I just want to hear it from you.'

 

You rolled your eyes, sighing with frustration.

 

'I don't want a dream.' You snapped, rubbing your forehead to relieve the stress.

 

'Thank you.' He cocked his head to the side curiously, furrowing his eyebrows. 'Why didn't you just tell me?'

 

You groaned, exasperated.

 

'I wanted to avoid a conversation about it.' You admitted, not making eye contact.

 

'That's fine. We won't talk about it.' He smiled, chewing the inside of his mouth.

 

You frowned, raising your eyebrows at him.

 

'What, you mean you're not going to interrogate me or read my mind or anything?' You queried.

 

'That is what I mean.' He settled. 'And I haven't read your mind since you described me as a 'son of a bitch', and I don't plan on doing it in the future.'

 

You shifted uncomfortably, wondering why he was being so kind to you. Kinder than usual.

 

'Okay...' You murmured, looking him in the eye to see if he was being truthful. He seemed to be, going by the confident glint in his eyes. You relaxed the frown in your face.

 

Loki smirked a little, sighing. Your heart seemed to flutter a little at the noise, and you sighed too. Something about the subconscious noises Loki made could make you feel very happy.

 

'What is it?' He asked, out of the blue.

 

'What?'

 

'You're thinking. I can tell.' He stated. 'What about?'

 

You blushed a little for the second time in the conversation and smiled a little.

 

'Nothing much really.' You replied, hesitating. 'Just something special.' You added, without really aware of what you were saying. It took you a few moments to process what you had said. When you did you immediately clamped your hand over your mouth.

 

Something special? Something special? What were you, a lovesick puppy? You cringed a little, blinking slowly to try and clear your muddled thoughts. Loki was not something special. He was just a friend. Just a cellmate.

 

'Something special...' He repeated, clearly amused. 'You must be tired.' He joked.

 

'Shut up.' You smirked, chuckling. 'Hey, don't let me keep you up. Now, try and sleep.' You ordered with mock seriousness.

 

'Okay, I will.' He grinned. 'And you, too.' You rolled your eyes but nodded.

 

'Fine, whatever.' You groaned. 'Night, Loki.'

 

'Goodnight, (your name).'


	13. Chapter 13

You didn't take Loki's advice at all. In fact, you only nodded off for about an hour. Even then, you still woke up before him.

 

You stretched, thankful that you hadn't had any premonitions in your sleep and yawned widely. You sat up, cracking your knuckles and looked around you.

 

All the other prisoners appeared to be asleep apart from yourself, so you let your eyes wander around the area of the prison you could see.

 

Your eyes skimmed over the beasts and the old man, but you were soon drawn to the cell opposite you. Again.

 

Loki looked stunning even when he was asleep. All his features seemed so relaxed, the resting frown he normally had on his face completely alleviated, replaced with a softer expression. He looked peaceful, with his lips parted slightly, a slight smile on his face.

 

He stirred a little, the smile fading from his face. Slowly, he woke, and slowly, his calm expression turned into one of anger and frustration. He sat up, scowling at the cell around him, clawing at his forehead and dark locks.

 

You decided not to say anything, going by his body language, pretending to be asleep instead. He growled a little from his cell, and you watched him from under the covers.

 

He was practically ripping his hair out, staring at the walls around him desperately. You wanted desperately to go over there and comfort him, wrap your arms around his waist and hold him close, telling him that everything would get better in time. However, you doubted you'd be any help at all.

 

He stood up, pacing his cell angrily, muttering something along the lines of pride and justice, before freezing in his tracks.

 

A flash of pain wiped your head and you tried your hardest not to react to the pain. White light blinded you for a second, the pain searing through your head. It felt like a fire blazing through your head, but only for a very short amount of time, leaving you dizzy and confused when it passed.

 

Suddenly Loki walked to the edge of his cell, his neck twitching a little. He looked so angry, so so angry, and you started to get a little worried. You sat up in your bed, pushing off the covers, and you noticed Loki's skin begin to ripple.

 

'Oh no...' You muttered, standing up.

 

'Loki, what are you playing at?' You screamed. Loki pressed his hand against the force field, causing you to back away in panic. 'Not today! We said earlier, Loki, remember! Please, remember for me!'

 

Loki glared at you as his pale skin rippled again. His eyes turned a piercing shade of crimson and his skin blue. You looked him in the eye, immediately regretting it. The anger in his eyes was alarming, as if fires were blazing through his soul.

 

'No.' He growled, and the force field began to drip from the ceiling to the floor.

 

Your eyes widened in recognition; you had dreamt this before. Loki was going to kill you! You just needed to stop him.

 

'Stop! Loki stop, please, you'll die if you don't wait!' You cried. He strode out of his cell towards you and looked at you, about to raise his hand up to the force field.

 

'Loki, no...' You began as he pressed his hand against your force field. 'Please... I love you.' Loki stopped, his eyes turning back to his green colour. 'Just, just stop.'

 

'You...'

 

'Yeah.' You finished, watching Loki's skin turn back to its normal, pale complexion. He hesitated, expression contorting into one of relaxation.

 

You heaved a sigh of relief, sweat dripping from your forehead

 

'(your name)...' He began, stumbling over his words. He looked around him, shocked at his outburst. 'I'm sorry.'

 

And that's when Odin came.

 

 

Your mind froze over as you watched the guards run down the corridor, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Loki whipped his head round, fear flooding his features as he noticed the guards, and he cowered back a little. You looked on in sheer horror as they drew closer to him and pressed your hand against the force field, wanting to comfort him. Needing to comfort him.

 

But you couldn't.

 

He panicked, desperately backing away, when he made eye contact with Odin who was standing motionlessly at the foot of the stairs, watching silently. Loki looked back to you, and pressed his hand against yours through the force field, desperately trying to reach out to you in any way he could.

 

'(your name)!' He shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. 'I've messed up, I've messed up, shit!' Your expression broke, and you slammed your fists against the force field over and over again.

 

'Loki, run! Go, get out of here!' You yelled, a tear slipping from your eye. The guards had almost reached him and he too let a tear slip.

 

'No.' He said, before turning away from you and throwing his hands up in surrender.

 

'Loki!' You screamed. 'Stop it! Just run!' Your screams and shouts soon turned into sobs as you watched the guards take Loki from under the arms, dragging him back into his destroyed cell. 'Loki...' You choked through the sobs

 

Odin walked over from the stairs towards Loki, not casting you a glance. He pressed a button and a new force field appeared, a stronger and thicker one. His face was emotionless as he watched Loki struggle and sob, wrestling with the guards. You hastily tried to stop crying, but the scene was devastating you. Why did it hurt so much?

 

Why?

 


	14. Chapter 14

The tears ran freely down your cheeks as Loki was thrown against the greying wall of his cell, his face scrunching in pain. You couldn't take it anymore, you couldn't take watching him hurt. It felt like a knife slowly twisting in your chest, snapping your ribs one by one before ripping your heart in two.

 

'Odin, do you not care for him at all?!' You shouted. He slowly turned to face you, ignoring the grunt of pain coming from Loki.

 

'Not particularly.' He said smoothly, his facial expression completely blank. You opened your mouth, scowling in disgust.

 

'You took him in, you bastard! You raised him, he's your son!' You exclaimed, looking worriedly over his shoulder, where Loki moaned again, clenching his fists to try and hold back the sobs.

 

Odin sneered, glancing behind him towards his 'son'.

 

'No, he's not.' He stated, turning back to face you. 'Not anymore.'

 

You stopped trying to hold back the sobs when you looked at Loki again, his face cut up and bloody. He was barely conscious, but he was pushing himself up to sit. It broke you to see him like that.

 

'You sick fucker.' You spat at Odin, hitting the force field angrily. You imagined your fist connecting with his face and how damn satisfying it would feel.

 

Odin scowled, before turning away from you to watch Loki suffer, probably with a twisted smile on his face.

 

Loki stood wearily, limping up to the force field to face Odin. Tears stained his pale cheeks and blood dripped down his face, the crimson liquid leaking from a deep cut on his forehead. His eyes were unfocused and blurry with tears, yet he still held his head high.

 

A part of you was willing him to be brave. Another part willing him to back away from his adopted father, fearing what damage Odin might cause him.

 

'Odin.' He sneered, a tear slipping from his eye. You chewed the inside of your mouth in anticipation, visibly concerned about the following conversation.

 

'Loki.' Odin greeted coldly, oblivious to Loki's sadness. Well, he was aware of his sadness, just ignoring it with contempt. 'You understand the consequences you are going to face, I presume?'

 

'Yes.' He choked, clenching his fists into balls.

 

'Your appointment at S.H.I.E.L.D has been rescheduled to next week.' Odin began, and Loki gave a slight whimper. 'And we're not taking away your magical abilities. It will be your execution.' He said blandly, and without awaiting his reaction, he turned to walk away.

 

You looked at Loki, still processing what Odin had just said. Loki looked back, trying to uphold his strong and defined stance.

 

Execution... You repeated in your head, trying to simplify it. Death. Murder. Loki.

 

It suddenly clicked, and your knees buckled a little.

 

Loki was going to die.

 

You looked at Loki again, and he realised you had heard what Odin had said. And as soon as Odin was out of the prison, you both fell to your knees in sync and sobbed.

 

Pain engulfed your entire system, everything bodily function going on autopilot because your own mind was too focused on the heartbreak. You clawed your face with your nails, leaving pink marks all over the skin. The noises you were making were diabolical and embarrassing, but you didn't care.

 

You didn't care, you didn't care, you didn't care.

 

All you could think about was the fact that you were going to lose Loki, the only person you had truly cared about in a long time. For crying out loud, you had even said you loved him, which you hadn't believed at the time, but you certainly did now.

 

Your eyes were now open to the emotion; the way you felt when he was about to kill you, and the way it felt when he apologised, and the way it felt when he was hurt, and the way it felt at that moment. It all hurt so God damn much because Loki was hurting, and that wasn't something exactly platonic.

 

As you were crying, everything made sense. Everything. All those little comments Loki had made, all those shared glances, it all clicked in your head.

 

The way he called you (beautiful/handsome) and the way he held his hand out to you, the way he accepted that you didn't want to talk about the premonitions and the way he smiled at you bashfully after he complimented you.

 

You gave a small smile through the sobs at this, everything piecing together when you remembered; the look of disappointment on his face when you said that he was just a friend and the look of shock on his face when you told him you loved him.

 

You had made him think that you didn't have feelings for him. You had made him feel unwanted, discarded by yet another person in his life.

 

The smile had disappeared off your face and you wheezed, sobbing even harder. You couldn't deal with all of these emotions at the same time.

 

Why hadn't you realised all of this earlier? Why hadn't you picked up on it? You could have had time to tell him all this, you could have stopped him from rampaging, but you hadn't. Now, thanks to you, none of that was going to happen because Loki was going to die.

 

Your whole body shook and you curled into a ball on the floor, clutching your knees to your heaving chest. Love was supposed to feel good, it was supposed to be some sort of enlightening and positive emotion. It wasn't supposed to tear you to shreds and leave you abandoned and lonely, which was what was really happening. The lovely fairy tales about handsome princes rescuing the princess you had read as a child had lied, love didn't end in a happily ever after at all.

 

It led to execution and a shattered heart.

 

You took a deep, shaky breath and sat up awkwardly, tears still seeping from the corners of your eyes. You glanced across at Loki's cell, met with the sight of him sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, shaking.

 

'Loki...' You croaked, and he looked up to meet your gaze with his bloodshot eyes.

 

Don't get attached, you told yourself. It'll only hurt more.

 

You ignored the voice and walked over to the edge of your cell.

 

'(your name)...?' He answered, his voice breaking. Another tear slipped from your eye at the sound of his voice, your heart aching.

 

'I meant what I said.' You said weakly, holding your hand up against the force field, remembering when his own was directly on the other side. 'I really do love you.'

 

He stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the edge of his own cell, putting his hand on the force field opposite yours. He took a deep breath and hastily wiped away his tears with the other hand.

 

'I love you too.'

 


	15. Chapter 15

'You were going to kill me.' You stated a few minutes later, having calmed down. Loki was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his cheeks still a little damp. 'But you didn't.' He shook his head mildly.

 

'I know.' He shrugged, looking down at the ground. 'I couldn't bring myself to actually do it after you said you loved me. How could I?' It was your turn to a shrug, biting your lip.

 

'Why were you going to? You know, kill me?' You asked gently, trying to avoid the subject of his execution. He looked up at you, an honest look in his eye.

 

'Because I was in a rage, and you were trying to stop me from escaping. I'm sorry.' He apologised, guilt shrouding his features like a dark cloud.

 

'Don't be.' You replied. 'I know it's hard to control emotions and all that when in Jötunn form.'

 

'It's still no excuse.' He mumbled, picking at his cuticles awkwardly. You noticed and decided it might help the both of you if the subject was brought to light.

 

'Loki?' You started, trying to select your words. 'Do you want to talk about it?' He looked you dead in the eye, raising an eyebrow.

 

'About the fact that I've got, what, a week to live?' He grumbled. 'No. Not particularly.'

 

You flinched at his harsh putting of his words, only being reminded of his fate. Taking a deep breath, you walked away from the edge of the force field, the drawing of Loki.

 

'Okay.' You sighed, turning away from the drawing and back to Loki. It was... irrelevant.

 

He looked at you through vulnerable eyes, and you felt a shiver make its way down your spine.

 

'Are you okay?' He asked curiously.

 

'Of course I'm not okay. How in Valhalla could I be okay?' You exclaimed incredulously, raising both eyebrows.

 

'Well, I don't know. You just seem more upset than I thought you could be.' Loki suggested, biting his lip.

 

'Obviously I'm upset. Loki, you're going to die next week, and it was decided five minutes after I admitted I had feelings for you. How would that make you feel?' You snapped, eyes welling up again, before realising the tone of voice you had been using. You cringed a little, blinking away the tears. 'Sorry.' He shook his head, dismissing your apology.

 

'I don't know. But it probably isn't as bad as how I feel myself.' He replied, holding his feet in his hands to stop them from fidgeting.

 

'Sorry.' You murmured, noticing how selfish you were acting.

 

'Stop apologising, (your name).'

 

'Sorry.' You chuckled lightly, trying to lift the atmosphere. 'I will.'

 

He smiled at your response, shaking his head a little, his dark locks falling in front of his blotchy face. He looked like he was going to cry any minute, permanently on the edge of tears. You looked sadly at him, before having an idea that might help your case a little. You thought back to when you were first imprisoned and began to talk.

 

'It's okay, you are aware of that?' You said. He looked up at you, giving a tiny smile of recognition.

 

'Aware of what?' He replied, biting his lip to stop the tears.

 

'That it's okay to cry.' You finished, watching Loki's expression slowly contort. A tear slipped from his eye, but he wiped it away, trying to smile.

 

'I know, I know.' He choked, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

 

'No you don't. It doesn't decrease your pride or make you look weak. It helps, and there's nothing to be ashamed of.' You comforted, not really knowing what to do. He merely nodded, ignoring your reassurance. However, you didn't blame him for acting the way he was. He had just been sentenced to his death.

 

Next week.

 

You groaned and threw yourself down on your bed, landing face first on the pillow.

 

After he was gone, you'd be alone in this prison. No more sweet comments, no more cute smiles, no more company, no more people to love. Something needed to be done.

 

Because you weren't going to be able to live without him.

 

You groaned, feeling like an emotionally compromised teenager all over again, but on a much higher and a much more painful scale.

 

Why did everything have to go wrong for you?

 

'Loki, we need out.' You grunted, lifting your head up momentarily.

 

'I completely agree.' He groaned, before copying the position that you were in. 'This is comfortable.' He commented, clutching the pillow to his face.

 

'Mm.' you agreed, nuzzling your head further into the pillow. You both stayed there for a while, lost in your own thoughts when a loud thundering voice echoed down the prison.

 

'Brother!' Thor yelled, his voice ridden with panic. You groaned and looked at Loki incredulously. He looked back, frowning, and you both sat up. Thor ran into view and skidded to a halt outside Loki's cell. 'Loki, what have you done?' He cried, his voice cracking a little.

 

Loki raised his eyebrows, clearly confused.

 

'My mind just took over and made me rampage, I suppose. Side effects of being cursed to be in a tiny box for all eternity.' He shrugged, not meeting Thor's eyes. 'It's difficult to control sometimes.'

 

Thor groaned, and spun around in a circle, rubbing his face with his hands.

 

'Brother, I'm so sorry...' He mumbled. Loki paused, in shock.

 

'I'm sorry, what?'

 

'I'm sorry for being a complete prat, and I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'm sorry for letting them sentencing you to death, because I've only got a week to make you believe me now, and this whole damn thing is getting out of hand!' He yelled, slamming his fist against the force field. Loki was silent, opening and closing his mouth but no sound coming out. 'They're going to kill you, Loki.'

 

'I know.'

 

'You're my brother.'

 

'I know.'

 

Thor choked a little, about to well up.

 

'So do you accept my apology?' He asked hopefully, gesturing awkwardly with his hands. Loki frowned, nodding.

 

'I suppose.' He mumbled, looking at his feet. Thor looked behind him and around him warily, before pressing the same button Odin had earlier, getting rid of the force field and crushing Loki in a hug. Loki gasped and froze for a moment, before hugging Thor back.

 

You smiled at the scene, momentarily forgetting your hatred for Thor when you felt a pang of jealousy.

 

Why couldn't it be you hugging Loki, not Thor?

 

However, you brushed the feeling off and watched as Loki pulled away awkwardly. Thor took a deep breath and turned around, heading out of the cell and putting the force field back up. The tears had cleared from his eyes and he made eye contact with you.

 

Not really knowing what to do, you nodded stiffly, forcing a weak smile. He nodded back, turning back to Loki.

 

'So, you told (her/him)?' Thor asked, gesturing to you. Loki nodded.

 

'(She/he) said it first.' He replied, catching your eye over Thor's shoulder. You smiled a little, and he smiled back, dimples appearing on his cheeks. You sighed and your heart fluttered at him.

 

God, you were so in love. How hadn't you realised before?

 

Thor nodded, smiling awkwardly as the two of you shared a small smile.

 

'Well, as long as you're happy.' Thor sighed, clearly not up to persuading him otherwise. He turned to leave, pausing. 'I'll miss you.' He muttered quickly, and before Loki had the chance to respond, he walked off.

 

Loki looked at you properly now, and his face crumpled.

 

'I've messed up, (your name). I've really messed up.' He croaked, and a warm tear made its way down his face.

 

You merely nodded, feeling helpless. Something needed to be done.

 

***

 

'Loki, we're getting out.' You called later that evening. Loki looked up at you, frowning.

 

'How? I can't get out of here now the force field’s been switched.' He raised his eyebrows.

 

'No, you can't.' You agreed. 'But you're forgetting that I have powers too.'

 

He looked at you in confusion.

 

'Well, you've obviously got a plan.' He began, and you smirked, looking into his eyes. 'Do enlighten me.'

 


	16. Chapter 16

It was a brilliant idea if you were honest with yourself. Foolproof, structured, and clever.

 

Taking a deep breath and going over the idea a final time in your head, you opened your mouth and began to tell Loki.

 

'I can move things using my mind, right?' You began. 'Which I admit, I haven't practised much. However, if I practice a bit more, I should be able to move an object outside the cell towards the button that controls your force field. You escape yours then set me free. Then... we run, to a remote place on Midgard or wherever, and kill anybody who tries to stop us.' You explained in the simplest way possible. Interlaced your fingers, you sat up a little straighter, awaiting his reaction.

 

Loki didn't say anything for a minute. He just sat and stared at you.

 

Loki's P.O.V

 

Gods, (she/he) was so perfect.

 

Original P.O.V

 

He carried on staring, making you feel a little uncomfortable before he blinked and sat back up.

 

'Perfect.' He mumbled, smiling a little. You frowned.

 

'Loki, you seem way too happy. Are you okay?' You asked, noticing the odd smile on his face. 'I'm serious, most people in your situation would still be sobbing.' He shrugged a little.

 

'Crying doesn't make anything better. It doesn't change anything.' He explained. 'I'm happy at the fact that you're an absolute genius, that Thor is acting kindly and that we're getting out and getting our revenge. Apart from the fact that I'm supposed to die next week, I've got every reason to be happy.' He finished, smirking cheekily. You grinned a little, in awe of his optimism.

 

'You're brilliant.' You stated simply. 'I envy your attitude.'

 

'Thank you.' He replied. 'Well, I suggest you get practising, pet.' You nodded slightly, giving Loki a small smile.

 

You decided to focus on the goblet again. Focusing your vision, you pictured the cup flying two meters above the floor and doing a small turn in the air, before raising your hand up and twiddling your index finger. The goblet, as expected, did exactly what you had imagined. You grinned, and tried it again, but making it do slightly different things each time.

 

You kept repeating your actions again and again until you were convinced that you were good enough to release Loki.

 

'Hey, Loki?' You called, looking up at him.

 

'Mm?'

 

'When are we doing this?' You asked. He considered for a minute, scrunching his eyebrows.

 

'On the day of my execution.'

 

You flinched a little at his words. How could he put it so bluntly? If this went wrong, he would die and so would you. However, not wanting to cause an argument, you eradicated the thought and carried on the conversation as usual.

 

'Right, okay.' You shrugged, trying to hide the fact that you were still a bit pissed.

 

'Yeah. Are you ready for this?' He questioned steepling his hands in front of his thin lips, curious for your response.

 

You considered for a moment, deciding if you could answer honestly.

 

'Physically? Yes. Mentally? Slightly.' You answered vaguely.

 

'Slightly?' He pushed, trying to get the truth out of you.

 

'Well, I'm ready for revenge, definitely, and I'm ready to break out.' You began, trying to leave it there. However, Loki raised an eyebrow. 'But... if you die, I'm not prepared to live without you.'

 

Loki looked at you, confused for a moment before his face crumpled into an expression of heartfelt.

 

'Darling, I'll never leave you. Not really.' He sighed, reaching his hand out a little. 'But everybody's got to die sometime.'

 

You smiled weakly at him, feeling dizzy amongst your own thoughts. Loki was right, everyone has to die at some point. But you were praying to Valhalla that Loki wouldn't die before you. You really were.

 

***

 

You woke the next morning and smiled a little; one day closer to the day you and Loki would get revenge.

 

You yawned and stretched your sore arms out to the side, pursing your lips a little. You had slept well, all things considered, and you had a good feeling about today.

 

'Hey, Loki.' You sighed, looking over at his cell to see him already up and awake, reading one of his books.

 

'Good morning, (your name).' He smiled, not looking up from his book. 'Sleep well?'

 

You nodded, before realising that he wasn't looking at you.

 

'Yeah, thanks.' You replied, trying to catch a glimpse of the front cover of his book. 'What're you reading?' You asked out of curiosity.

 

Without answering, he held up the book for you to see the cover, obviously engrossed.

 

The book had golden pages and was written in old Enochian; nothing you could understand.

 

'You understand Enochian?' You asked, not bothering to hide your shocked tone of voice. He nodded and looked up at you.

 

'Yes. It's an old Enochian fairy-tale. All very Midgardian, but I find it fascinating.' He explained, finishing the page before gently placing it down. You nodded your appreciation and smiled slightly.

 

'I'll have a read of it one day.' You thought out loud, chuckling. 'If I survive this.'

 

Loki frowned.

 

'You will survive, I'll make sure of it.' He stated simply, looking you dead in the eye. You smiled bashfully.

 

'And so will you.' You confirmed, nodding a little bit. 'I'd die to save you.'

 

He shook his head a little but didn't say anything more on the topic.

 

'How's your magic coming along?' Loki asked, cracking his knuckles subconsciously.

 

'Good, I think.' You replied, uneasily.

 

'Can I see something?'

 

You nodded, smiling, and thought of something to do. Having an idea, you smiled a little, focusing on the piece of wood you used to draw with. You imagined it floating in the air and towards the back wall, and you imagined the words you wanted it to write.

 

You then flicked your hand in the air and wrote the letters in the air, before dropping the wood and blushing.

 

The words 'I love you' were scratched onto the wall, and you smirked at Loki a little. He blushed and chuckled a bit.

 

'I love you too, (your name). I really do love you too.'

 


	17. Chapter 17

You kept your face calm, but inside, you were squealing like a teenage Midgardian girl. Your heart seemed to melt and your thoughts scattered like balls on a pool table. You kept replaying his words over and over in your head: I love you too, (your name). I really do love you too.

 

The words kept replaying over and over in your head like a broken record, but they weren't annoying you in any way at all. It was music to your ears, and it was extremely comforting, under the circumstances.

 

The day passed quickly with little conversation, neither of you wanting to speak much. Loki was engrossed in his books and you were busy practising your magic, drawing various doodles on the wall from across the cell. All in all, the day had been dull, and you hoped that there would be some conversation after all the prisoners had settled down for the night.

 

That evening, you saw Loki put down his book and sit on the floor, crossing his legs, and decided to initiate some form of conversation.

 

'Hey, Loki.' You smiled at him. He looked up and grinned at you.

 

'Hey.' He began. 'You've been quiet today, are you okay?' He asked kindly.

 

'Yeah, I'm fine.' You confirmed vaguely, still lost in your own thoughts, when a sudden thought came to mind. 'Loki?'

 

'Yes?'

 

'Wouldn't Heimdall have been able to hear our conversations? About escape?' You asked, beginning to panic.

 

'Perhaps, though I doubt it. He has more pressing things to watch and listen, and anyway if he had heard, don't you think he would have sent somebody down to remove your powers like they were going to do with me?' He explained in a calming tone, clearly sensing your panic.

 

'I suppose.' You shrugged, not at all convinced. 'Either that or they're just playing tactics. What if they know what we're going to do, and will prepare the army to take us down as soon as we break out?'

 

Loki looked you in the eye, realisation flooding him.

 

'Shit.' He mumbled. You nodded in agreement.

 

'So what do we do?' You asked, racking your brain for another plan.

 

'We wait.' He stated. 'And we go down fighting.'

 

You grinned widely at his response, in sheer admiration of his spirit.

 

'I like the sound of that.' You agreed. 'Hear that Heimdall? Yeah, fuck you!'

 

Loki laughed, and you both began yelling profanities at the ceiling of your cells in the direction of the Bifrost, and soon, the old man, the beasts, and other various prisoners started to join in.

 

'You evil sons of bitches!'

 

'Aye, bastards!'

 

'Dickheads!'

 

'Mewling quims!' and a various and colourful array of other curses. The guards looked at you in disdain, but you flipped your middle finger at them, standing up.

 

'WE WILL BE AVENGED!' You finally screamed, causing silence falling around the rest of the prison.

 

Suddenly, a rowdy wave of applause arose from cells all the way through the prison, and you threw your head back and laughed. You sat back down slowly and caught Loki's eye whilst laughing. He beamed at you and you stopped laughing, refusing to break eye contact.

 

'You're completely unexpected.' He called after the clapping died down. You smirked.

 

'Is that a good thing?' You asked, ducking your head a little.

 

'Oh, definitely.' He smiled, and your heart skipped a beat. A blush crept up your cheeks, but you didn't bother hiding it. You didn't care if everyone could see how touched you were, you didn't care if everyone could see how flattered you were. All you cared about was Loki, and nothing else.

 

You suddenly felt the urge, there and then, and go over to Loki and hug him. That's what you wanted. You wanted to breathe him in and hold him tight, you wanted to feel his arms, back, chest, and hands. You wondered if he felt as wonderful as he looked, and you wondered if kissing him felt as good as it did in your dreams.

 

You hoped so.

 

You smiled softly, realising you were still looking at him and noticed the blush creeping up on his face to match your own.

 

You were going to have all of that with Loki after you had gotten what you wanted and you were out of Asgard; you could imagine it already.

 

You imagined living on a deserted island, surviving off fish and fruit and Loki's magic, waking up to his face every morning. You imagined the stolen kisses and cooking dinner beside him, you imagined the late night cuddles and the cute pecks on the cheek. 

 

You wanted to spend the rest of your life with a stranger you met in prison.

 

Your cellmate.

 

And you didn't care if you were hunted down by the Avengers or S.H.I.E L.D, and you didn't care what people thought of the two 'homicidal fugitives' being together.

 

You cared about love. You cared about how love wasn't an emotion or a chemical defect in the brain, and how in fact all love really was, was the 'Hey Loki's' each morning and the promises you made to each other, it was the way you caught him looking at you and the way you told each other 'I love you'. That's what love was, and that's how it was always going to be.

 

'Hey, Loki?'

 

'(your name)?'

 

You hesitated, chewing the inside of your cheek.

 

'After all this are we going to be together? You know, are we going to grow older together and make each other happy? Like a proper couple?' You rambled, trying not to embarrass yourself.

 

To no avail.

 

Loki smirked at the speed of your words, before nodding.

 

'I hope so.' He sighed, still sitting on the floor. 'I could read to you. And we'd be alone together.' You grinned and smiled softly, the image of him reading you Enochian stories mesmerising you.

 

'I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll get through this and... live our lives. Together.'

 

'Together.' He nodded.

 

A moment of silence passed between you before you decided to break the silence.

 

'Hey, Loki?' You asked, getting his attention. 'I love you.'

 

'I know.' He smiled, pink staining his cheeks. 'And I you.'

 

You grinned, before climbing into your bed and closing your eyes, pretending to sleep so you could be alone with your thoughts.

 

And that's when you realised, this was more than love.

 

It was being cellmates.

 


	18. Chapter 18

It was the day before the escape in a blink of an eye, and you were feeling mentally and physically stronger. You were metaphorically on top of the world, and all the weight of being in prison, failing your people and the coming event had been lifted off your shoulders.

 

This temporary state of hype and euphoria could last forever, but you knew it wouldn't.

 

Of course it wouldn't.

 

You had been practising your skills all morning; moving furniture, drawing and throwing smaller objects across the room with your mind to hit targets. This was going to work, but somewhere deep down inside you, you were having regrets.

 

The plan you did have wasn't going happen because Heimdall might have been listening, so Loki said to wait until they were taking him away for execution. What if you or Loki didn't act in time? What if you were just killed on the spot? What if Loki actually died?

 

What would you do if Loki died but you survived?

 

Well, there goes the hype. You thought.

 

'Loki?' You called, paranoia and worry drowning out all your other thoughts and notions.

 

'(your name)?' He replied, clearly sensing your discomfort.

 

'I said before that you couldn't go inside my head. Well, I've changed my mind. You can talk to me using your magic so Heimdall can't listen, and we need to formulate a plan.' You stated, trying to mask the concern in your voice.

 

'Of course, darling.' He smiled softly and closed his eyes.

 

To talk to me, just think up what you want to say. You heard his voice say.

 

Okay. You replied, looking at Loki. He nodded and smirked.

 

I think we need to wait until they're actually taking me away. They're going to take me out of my cell, and when they do, I'll melt your force field. Then, we run and attack anybody who tries to stop us. He suggested. You grinned, your mind starting to be put at ease.

 

If anybody shoots anything at us, I can move them out of the way. I'm hoping I'll be able to move people as well. You thought, and Loki beamed.

 

You're brilliant. He stated, and your brow creased with doubt, the smile falling from your face.

 

I'm not really. You're the one who's come up with the plan. You replied, blushing nonetheless.

 

You're brilliant. You heard again, and you couldn't help but smile, regardless of whether you agreed or not. You decided to change the subject, knowing that there wasn't any point in arguing with Loki.

 

So, third time lucky then. You thought.

 

Yes, something like that. We haven't had much luck with plans, have we?

 

Not at all. You grinned. Loki, can you see images in my head? You thought suddenly.

 

Yes. He nodded, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

 

Well, in that case... You thought, blushing a little.

 

You picture yourself walking through the force fields. You imagined taking his face in your hands and whispering 'I love you', before pulling his lips towards your own. He kissed you back, and you smiled.

 

You snapped out of your daydream and looked across to Loki. He was chewing the inside of his cheek and blushing, suddenly looking vulnerable and sweet.

 

'I love you.' You said softly, the need to be closer to Loki expanding.

 

'I love you more.' He smiled back at you, becoming more confident again.

 

'I love you most.'

 

***

 

'It's not the same, really.' You piped up later on, and Loki looked up from another book.

 

'What's not?' He asked, turning the page gently.

 

'Imagining the first kiss.' You shrugged, smiling a little. 'Actually, I wouldn't know what a first kiss is actually like, but I can imagine it feels better than imagination.' You explained, your hand gesturing to your head.

 

He nodded a little.

 

'It does.' He agreed. 'But imagining it doesn't count.' He sighed and turned the page of his book again.

 

You shrugged.

 

'It's the closest I've ever got.'

 

Loki put his book down slowly and looked up, a look of shock on his face.

 

'You've never kissed anybody? Never slept with anyone either?' His mouth hung open. You shook your head incredulously.

'You seem surprised!' You chuckled, as he put his book aside and shuffled towards the edge of his cell, sitting cross-legged.

 

'Naturally!' He exclaimed, and you raised an eyebrow. 'A gorgeous looking (man/lady) like yourself, and you've never been in a physical relationship?' You shook your head again.

 

'Nope. I dated when I was 250, but that was for a week.' You sighed. 'It sucked-'

 

'Valhalla balls?' He interjected, smiling prematurely.

 

'Valhalla balls.' You nodded, laughing a little. 'How many books have you got left to get through?' You asked, changing the subject. You didn't want to dwell on your somewhat disastrous relationship almost 657 years ago.

 

'Just this one.' He answered, gesturing towards the half-finished book. 'Nearly at the end of the story.' You nodded weakly.

 

'Very nearly.' You sighed. 'Are you ready for tomorrow?'

 

He nodded slightly and smiled.

 

'As ready as I'll ever be.' He replied, and stretched a yawn. 'Early night? Big day tomorrow.' He smirked, standing up and walking to his bed.

 

'Absolutely.' You smiled, climbing into your bed and laying on your side. 'Night, Loki. I love you.'

 

'I know.' He chuckled, getting under his covers. 'Goodnight.'

 


	19. Chapter 19

You didn't want to wake up the next morning. You didn't want to open your eyes, because you knew you would be blinded by the disturbance of revenge, shining bright like the neon lights in Midgardian cities like Beijing or New York. If you opened your eyes, then you would be glaring your fears in the face, and deep down that scared you.

 

You had failed before today, many times, but that had never been a lingering concern. Today was different. Today, you were scared that you might slip up, that you might make the slightest mistake that could bring the whole prospect crashing down around you. Today, you would become a runaway, a fugitive. A fugitive, not just of Asgard, but of yourself. Today, you would run away from your problems and fears instead of facing them.

 

Today, you had a bad feeling.

 

A worse, more dooming feeling than anything else you'd ever done. This feeling was like a dark cloud hovering above you, this feeling was terrifying. It was a death omen or a threat.

 

Today was the day where you could lose everything or lose everything. But that's what you wanted. And that thought scared you, just as much as the bad feeling.

 

Doubt seemed to claw and bite and tear away at your subconscious like a swarm of piranhas attacking a piece of bait.

 

You needed motivation, and your motivation was a future with the beautiful Asgardian in the opposite cell. But you needed more motivation than that.

 

You needed to know that he was going to be okay, but that motivation just wasn't there.

 

Because deep down inside, you knew that today could be the day that somebody died.

 

\--------

 

You had been waiting for the inevitable footsteps coming down the prison steps all morning. Tensions were running high, both you and Loki were nervous, and there wasn't much to say.

 

But you knew something needed to be said.

 

'Loki?' You called cautiously, grabbing his attention. He looked up wearily, and gave a small smile, his cheeks rippling with dimples.

 

'(your name).' He acknowledged, nodding a little. 'Sleep well?'

 

You ignored the question. It was irrelevant.

 

'Are you okay? Are you going to be okay?' You asked seriously, biting your lip.

 

'I'm fine, don't worry.' He pursed his lips, clearly a little anxious like yourself. 'It'll all run smoothly. We just need to get out.'

 

You nodded your agreement. 'Okay. Yeah okay.'

 

A silence fell between you both and you heaved a sigh. Worry was pulsing through you like electric shocks, permanently keeping you on edge. You needed to say everything on your mind, but if you did, Loki would think you were weak. Again.

 

But hey, this might be the last chance you could talk to him properly, so you were going to grab it with both hands.

 

'Loki what if I lose you?' You mumbled shyly, massaging your hands nervously.

 

'You won't.' He stated firmly. 'We'll make it out of here.' You raised your eyebrows a little but nodded.

 

You needed that kind of reassurance, whether you believed it or not.

 

'Okay.' You shrugged, not showing the anxiety that riddled your mind.

 

You suddenly realised how you were all for this plan a couple of days ago. You remembered how excited you were for revenge.

 

But now, you just wanted to get out alive, with the man in the opposite cell. You didn't care much for revenge or justice; the only people you would kill were the ones trying to stop you.

 

You looked up, fully aware of the guards warily eyeing you and Loki, and you made a mental note to kill them first and get them out of the way.

 

You sighed and rested your head on your interlinked fingers.

 

What you had just thought, you realised was psychotic. You knew full well. But you didn't like the way you thought. It was slightly worrying.

 

'Loki?' You piped up randomly. 'Why can't I be normal? Like everyone else?' You asked honestly. Why were you the different one, who constantly fucked shit up?

 

Loki shook his head sadly.

 

'I want to live in a world where the word normal is an insult.' He said truthfully, a shadow of a smile playing on his lips. 'Normal isn't necessarily good. I love you for who you are, and if you were normal, or like everyone else, I wouldn't.'

 

You blushed and grinned awkwardly, the reassurance having lightened your mood considerably. What you'd give to break out and hug him...

 

'Okay.' You mumbled, unsure of how to express yourself. Loki seemed to understand and gave a warming smile.

 

No sooner than you stopped talking, you heard the footsteps. Marching, almost.

 

There were lots of them.

 

You looked at Loki worriedly, and he stood up, biting his lip.

 

'(Your name)!' He called as the footsteps drew nearer. 'I never told you why I didn't break free when I could. Remember, you got incredibly pissed off with me?'

 

You nodded your head, eyes widening as the footsteps drew ever nearer.

 

'It's because I didn't want to leave you alone.' He admitted as the men came into view.

 

You felt your heart positively melt at his words, and suddenly, you really didn't want to go. But you knew there was no going back.

 

About a dozen men soon marched into sight, led by Odin whose head was held high and a rather subdued Thor. You immediately stood up, bracing yourself for the death and destruction that would follow.

 

Thor skipped ahead of the group of men, his expression stricken.

 

'Brother. I'm so sorry.' He croaked, biting his lip. 'I really am. Don't try anything stupid, or they'll kill you on site without your dying wish.' He advised. Loki sighed.

 

'I won't, Thor.' He nodded, miserably. You gave a small nod to him, and he acknowledged you with a flicker of a smile.

 

Thor backed away a little as Odin walked up and stood before his cell, emotionlessly.

 

'Loki. You have one dying wish.' He stated, and Loki looked over at you.

 

'I will not wish for anything from you.' He spat. Thor looked at him in shock. 'I want my pride intact.'

 

Odin shook his head slightly.

 

'I have no time for this, Loki.' Odin grumbled.

 

'Nor do I, considering I'm about to die.' He retorted, buying his time.

 

'I will count to five. If you have not made your wish, you will be taken for execution without one.' Odin snapped impatiently. Loki stood his ground, his face to the force field.

 

'I will not.' He shrugged, stealing a quick glance at you. You shifted nervously, hoping he knew what he was doing.

 

'Are you very sure?' Odin asked, tilting his head a little.

 

'If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be saying it. Father.' He snapped with disdain, sneering. Odin didn't react for a moment, before reaching over to press the button.

 

The force field disappeared, leaving Loki free to run out. He stood motionless for a moment, looking at the guards, Odin and a traumatized Thor, before over to you. You gave a weak smile, your stomach turning in anticipation.

 

He took a tentative step forward as the guards approached him, before bursting into a sprint, dodging the guards grabbing hands. He slammed his hand against your force field and you grinned as it melted away. He leapt into your cell, a wide grin painting his features, taking your face in his hands gently. You looked over his shoulder at the guards trying to surge forward, but Thor stood before them, giving his brother a moment. You looked back at Loki, smirking a little, leaning forward on your tiptoes and pressing your lips to his firmly.

 

It felt like fireworks had been lit in the pit of your stomach, erupting through your body. You couldn't believe this was finally happening.

 

You felt Loki smile into the kiss, moving his lips softly against yours. In that moment, everything was good. It was all okay, nothing was wrong.

 

It was just Loki.

 

You couldn't help but hide your own grin as you kissed back because you felt better than you had done in over 300 years. This was pure bliss; a moment to be treasured and a moment you'd never forget.

 

You eventually pulled away and you took a deep shaky breath, reality kicking in again.

 

Behind Loki's shoulder, you once more spotted the men, and the realisation of what was about to happen overwhelmed you, fuelling you on.

 

The fire in your stomach began to grow, and suddenly, and anger settled inside you. The people just a few feet away from you had hurt Loki.

 

They would die.

 

You looked back at Loki, a determined expression masking your once happy one. You crushed him in a hug, nuzzling your head over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you and sighed a little.

 

'Make them pay.' You whispered, and you felt a grin spread across his face. You took a step back, taking Loki's hand before turning to face Thor, Odin, and the approaching guards.

 

'Right then, motherfuckers.' You smirked. 'Let's get this show on the road.'

 


	20. Chapter 20

Confidence was pulsing through your veins like a shot of heroin. It was making you light headed but so much more certain, and all your concentration was on one thing.

 

Confidence to you was a drug. You needed it if you were going to get through this, and the beautiful man who held your hand and stood beside you was your dealer.

 

You squeezed his hand, discreetly telling him that you loved him.

 

He squeezed back.

 

You looked all the guards directly in the eyes, challenging them as they ran towards you. You could hear your heartbeat heavy in your ears, the consistent thud drowning out the clashing and banging of armour and the yells of angry Asgardian guards.

 

Just as the first guard reached you, you ducked underneath him, sweeping his feet out from beneath him. An overwhelming sense of pride filled you and you smirked, before snapping back to reality, processing the men running towards you.

 

You dodged the next guard, managing to swing a punch at his nose. He buckled in pain, his hands flying to his face. You looked down at him, taking the opportunity to take a knife from him. Tossing it in your hand, you looked back up to find yet another guard charging at you.

 

This time determined to be more successful, you kicked at his groin, causing his hands to fly down to the area in pain. You heaved a shaky breath, before swinging your knife back, aiming for his face.

 

Plunging the knife down, it sunk into the guard's temple slowly, blood immediately spurting out and covering your hand. You sneered and twisted the knife out, wiping it on your leg hastily. The sticky substance smeared across the fabric of your jeans, the guard falling to the floor with a thud.

 

You looked around you, blood pooling at your feet, to see Loki outnumbered by the rest of the guards and Thor. For a second, you wondered where Odin was, but you didn't ponder on the question for long.

 

You needed to help Loki.

 

Determinedly, you strode towards one of the guards thrusting a sword in Loki's direction; he had his back to you so you took the opportunity eagerly. Spotting a fault in his armour, you stabbed him unceremoniously, pulling a face when his blood spurted onto your hands. Wrinkling your nose, you kicked his lifeless body out of the way, swinging your knife in every direction, hoping for a blind hit.

 

You scratched one of the guards, and his attention from Loki diverted to you. He cocked his head, and with a scowl, his sword flew back above his head, about to crash down on you. You panicked, tripping over the body of the guard you had previously killed, edging back cautiously on your hands.

 

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and all you could hear was the beat of your heart, pounding violently in your ears.

 

The guard moved towards you, aiming the tip of his sword at your heart.

 

You looked around you at the bloody floor, squeezing your eyes shut in fear as his sword began its descent towards you.

 

Hastily, you rolled to the side, into the blood, and screamed out in pain. The sword caught your arm before clattering to the floor as the guard let go of it in shock.

 

With a huge gash now decorating your arm, standing up was painful, let alone fighting. Tears stung at your eyes, the pain in your arm excruciating. Using your uninjured arm, you gripped your knife and swung it towards the guard's throat, missing by about an inch. You leapt back and kicked his sword to the side as he bent down to reach for it. Gleefully, you stuck your foot out and kicked his legs, watching him buckle to the floor with a glint in your eye. Taking the opportunity, you swung your knife in front of him and unceremoniously slit his throat, blood spraying in your face.

 

Clenching your jaw in pain, you looked over to Loki. He was battling one more, having killed the rest. You took the moment to let out a shaky breath, the pain in your arm slowly increasing. You winced, pushing your hand onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

 

Take your mind off it- you told yourself- as you watched Loki swing a punch at the guard, before freezing him. He looked at you and nodded, and you nodded back with a weak and forced smile. You looked around as he walked over to you, and you frowned.

 

'Where are Thor and Odin?' You asked, noticing the God of Thunder had disappeared.

 

'I don't know.' Loki replied, panting. 'That can't be good.'

 

You shook your head, wincing at the movement. Loki noticed and put his hand on your shoulder gently. You took a sharp intake of breath at the contact, and he hurriedly removed his hand.

 

'Are you injured?' He asked, concerned. You nodded, removing your bloody hand from the wound for him to see.

 

He frowned sadly and gently wiped one of the tears from your face with his thumb.

 

'Is there anything we can do?' You asked, a little embarrassed to have shed tears over a petty wound. Loki nodded, looking closely at the wound.

 

'I can heal it.' He muttered. 'But it will leave a scar. It's fairly serious.' He heaved a sigh, glancing around at the dead bodies littering the floor. 'We need to go somewhere safer first.'

 

You nodded your agreement, blinking away the remaining tears in your eyes.

 

'Where?'

 

'My chambers.'

 

***

 

You followed Loki through the worryingly silent hallways before you reached the tall wooden doors to his chambers.

 

'Loki?' You whispered. 'Why isn't anybody here? There should be guards, right?' He opened the door cautiously, helping you in.

 

'Probably outside, waiting for us.' He mused, closing the door behind you both. Holding your uninjured arm, he led you to his bed and sat you down. 'This'll hurt.' He warned, and peeled the sleeve away from your wound. He winced having looked at it.

 

'How bad?' You muttered, biting your lip to stop yourself from crying out. He frowned at you.

 

'To the bone.' He replied quietly, holding your arm gently with one hand, rubbing his fingers on his palm on the other hand.

 

Your eyes widened in shock at his reply. To the bone? No wonder it was bleeding so much.

 

A blue light began to spark from Loki's fingers, which soon formed into a small glowing ball in his hands. 'Ready?' He asked, hovering his hand above the wound. You gave a tight nod and squeezed your eyes shut, preparing yourself for the inevitable pain that would follow.

 

Loki squeezed your arm, closing the wound together, and warm tears seeped down your cheek. The feeling was absolutely excruciating, making you feel slightly nauseous. You felt Loki's other hand hover above the wound, and he mumbled a quick 'sorry', before clamping his hand down onto it.

 

Your eyes shot open and you bit your tongue to stop yourself from screaming. Blood began to drip from your mouth, and you let out a sob. The pain was absolutely indescribable, all your senses completely focused on it. It felt like somebody had injected you with fire, and it was burning you from the inside out.

 

You felt Loki's energy pulse through your arm and you began to pant. Black dots began to cloud your vision before the pain abruptly stopped.

 

You looked down at your arm, sweat dripping from your forehead, to find the wound completely closed. You could barely even see a scar, and all the blood off your clothes had disappeared.

 

Giving a sigh of relief, you gave Loki a small, shy kiss on the cheek.

 

'Thank you.' You smiled, wiping the sweat from your face. He nodded.

 

'You're very welcome.' He replied, standing up and gesturing to do the same. 'Are you okay?'

 

'Peachy.' You replied, sarcasm hinting at your voice. He rolled his eyes a little.

 

'You need some armour, or you won't survive for five minutes.' He suggested.

 

'Yeah, good plan.' You agreed, glancing around for something to wear. 'From where?'

 

Without even replying, he snapped his fingers, and you looked down to find yourself completely armoured up.

 

It was the same style as Loki's, fitted for a (male/female) your size and with a matching deep green tunic underneath. You wore firm black boots which completely covered your shins, and a silver helmet like Loki's, but with much smaller horns.

 

You grinned at his reaction; he was staring at you with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

 

'It suits you.' He stated, and you gave a slight chuckle.

 

'Thanks.' You mumbled quietly, before changing the subject to more pressing matters. 'Do you really think we're going to make it out here alive?'

 

'Of course! We'll be-'

 

'Realistically.' You raised an eyebrow. Loki sighed deeply and looked you directly in the eye, an expression of doubt shrouding his features.

 

'I don't know.'

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small dose of fluff to soothe the soul (god knows you'll need it with whats coming ^3^ )

You walked to the window of the room and peered out of it, trying your utmost to stay hidden from anybody's view below.

 

You saw exactly what you had expected; a row of guards waiting right outside the doors. There was no doubt other guards stationed elsewhere, and the whole situation was starting to look grim.

 

'Loki.' You called, gesturing your hand towards the window. He walked over curiously without a word and looked out. His expression fell into one of concern. 'On a scale of one of ten, how screwed are we?' You asked. He glanced at you, his face remaining solemn.

 

'Eleven.' He sighed, tapping his fingers against his thigh nervously.

 

You took one more doubting glance at the guards before walking away from the window towards his bed. He followed, leaning against one of the four wooden posts.

 

'I do love you.' You reminded sadly. The doubt inside you was overwhelming, drowning out most other feelings and thoughts. You knew that this wasn't going to end well. You just knew. So you were making the most of this moment to remind Loki that you loved him...

 

And to say goodbye.

 

Loki frowned at you, offering a weak smile.

 

'I love you too.' He replied, softly sitting beside you. The bed creaked a little, disturbing the silence. You looked down at your hands, intertwining your fingers nervously.

 

You didn't want to say goodbye.

 

You bit your lip as it began to wobble, and you felt Loki tilt your chin towards him, making eye contact. A shadow of a smile shrouded his face as he looked at you gently before it faded.

 

'(Your name)...' He mumbled. 'What am I going to do if I lose you?'

 

You welled up a little but blinked away the tears. Now wasn't the time to cry.

 

'You're going to live your life.' You smiled sadly. 'You're going to run away and be happy, and you're going to find a partner. You're going to have a normal, happy life.' You reassured, resting your hand on his cheek.

 

He frowned and looked at you doubtfully. Noticing his expression, you sighed.

 

'I promise.' You stated, more out of hope than out of certainty.

 

His expression didn't change, obviously not convinced by your words. However, he nodded anyway, kissing the bridge of your nose. You gave an unconvincing smile, trying to make him smile as well. You wanted to see his smile as much as possible before you went out there, in case you were never gonna see it again.

 

In case you were never going to see it again.

 

Your expression broke along with your heart, and the reality of how unlikely it was going to be to survive finally sunk in. It was a million to none.

 

Desperately, you flung your arms around Loki's neck and crashed your lips against his, the whole situation making you incredibly emotionally compromised, so much so you couldn't control your actions.

 

He froze for a moment, in complete and utter shock, before kissing back. He rested his hands innocently on your waist, almost as if to tell you that it was okay, it was going to be okay.

 

It wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't.

 

You pulled away, collapsing onto him unceremoniously. You buried your head in the crook of his neck and finally let all of your pent-up emotions flow free.

 

You cried softly, each sob for something different each time.

 

From when your mother was murdered, to when you failed your first attack. From when you were thrown into a cell to when you first yelled at Loki. From when you thought Loki was going to kill you to now.

 

Absolutely every negative emotion you had simmering inside you seemed to fall from your eyes, each one soaking Loki's shoulder.

 

You weren't crying because there was a possibility you were going to die. Oh no. You were crying because there was a possibility that Loki would die, or you wouldn't see him again. You were crying because you probably weren't going be happy again.

 

Ever, ever again.

 

You felt Loki grip you tight, a tear dropping onto your head. A single, salty drop of pure emotion coming from Loki, the man who used to be proud and regal.

 

It was a beautiful thing. It was unlike any other tears Loki had shed in front of you; the tears of rage and desperation. No, this was just one tear. Just one tear that meant so much for such a small thing.

 

You breathed in sharply, pulling away and wiping your face with the back of your hand, not catching Loki's gaze. You stared at your feet for a few moments before glancing up at him.

 

He smiled weakly, his pale skin a little paler than usual. His eyes were glistening with tears, and you could see a trail his tear had left on his face.

 

You tried to smile but your facial expression was distraught and negative, and it seemed to be set in stone that way.

 

'We should probably get this over with and hope for the best.' You stated almost robotically, looking back at the floor.

 

He paused for a moment.

 

'Yes, that would be wise.' He agreed. You looked back up, and you could see he had wiped away the tear and hardened his expression, much like you had done. You took his hand.

 

'I can use telekinesis to hold them back and make a pathway. We'll run through them and head towards the Bifrost.' You explained briefly. 'Any threats, kill them. Open the Bifrost, escape.' Loki gave a small nod, squeezing your hand once.

 

'You ready?' He asked, straightening his back.

 

'Not really.' You replied, opening the doors to Loki's chambers and walked out.

 

***

 

The entire castle was deadly silent. It was eerie.

 

You and Loki walked through the echoing corridors hand in hand, searching for any signs of people.

 

Nobody.

 

You didn't dare speak at all. You were scared it would destroy the last moment of serenity you would have with Loki for a while, if at all.

 

You eventually managed to reach the front doors, tall and intimidating above you. You looked across at Loki, and he looked back at you, masking his concern.

 

Are you alright? You heard his voice in your head.

 

Yeah. You replied. Peachy.

 

You released his hand and stepped back a little, already focusing your energy on what was to follow.

 

Loki gave a deep breath, and reached his hand out, turning the doorknob and giving a small push.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so begins the angst...
> 
> enjoy my lovelies x

All the guards near you pointed arrows and spears at you and Loki, your stomach turning cold at the sight.

 

So this was what real war looked like.

 

Loki gave you a small nod and you closed your eyes, flicking your hands to the side and up, using your magic. You heard yells and screams, and you opened your eyes to guards and citizens piled on top of each other. Some of the guards had landed on a spear or a sharp weapon, the tips poking out of their stomachs, chests and anywhere else.

 

You didn't even flinch. You didn't care anymore.

 

You stormed forward, flicking away any guards charging at you, Loki directly at your side. You barely even registered the crying population of people, not even the children screaming for their mummy and daddy. Your brain didn't recognize the infants trapped underneath the dead bodies, wailing helplessly. You didn't care that you had killed the kids' parents, and you didn't care that all of this was down to you.

 

Suddenly, a huge wave of guards came flooding in from both sides, throwing your concentration off guard. You could no longer hold them off like you'd been able to before, only throwing off a couple at a time.

 

'Loki?!' You yelled over the battle cries of the soldiers and guards, spinning round to see him.

 

You scanned through the crowd of dead, weary and angry people for Loki and saw him fighting off a handful of angry civilians. It was nothing he needed help with.

 

However, you did.

 

'Loki!' You yelled louder, and his head snapped around. As soon as he recognized it to be your voice, he turned back around and with all his power, froze all the people attacking him. Breathlessly, he ran over to you.

 

'(your name)?' He asked. 'You okay?'

 

You nodded but rolled your eyes towards the ever approaching guards. You pointed to them over Loki's shoulder, and he turned to look.

 

'I needed major back up.' You breathed, and he turned back to you.

 

'Damn it.' He muttered, poising himself, ready to attack. You did the same, centering your concentration as much as possible. You tried with all your might, but as the roaring drew closer, your thought process spiralled out of control.

 

The guards were only about five meters away from you, so instead you drew out your dagger and stood protectively, your back to Loki.

 

Everything happened all at once.

 

Half of the guards surged towards you, causing you to stumble slightly. Swords and daggers jabbed at your firm armour and hands grabbed you from all angles.

 

A couple of hands caught a grip on your shoulder, holding you still. Their fingers dug into the metal shoulder plates, not hurting you in any way, but exposing you to the tsunami of lethal weapons aimed at you. Angrily, you swung your dagger up and swung it down on their fingers, chopping once, twice, three times.

 

They screamed bloodcurdling screams, and blood sprayed all over your armour and face. Sneering, you kicked back and they stumbled away in pain.

 

You swung your knife around you blindly, hoping to injure a few men. You did, and anonymous yelps emitted from the crowd around you.

 

You dodged, jumped and ducked swords and various other weapons for minutes until you decided it was time to take action.

 

You stabbed at the guard closest to you, blood pumping out onto your hand. You twisted, before pulling it out and thrusting it towards another man. This time, you caught their chest. Smiling savagely you twisted the weapon out and watched momentarily as he fell to his knees.

 

Suddenly, you felt a burst of pain erupt from your shoulder and you spun around. You narrowed your eyes at your attacker, before recognizing them to be Lady Sif.

 

'Fuck.' You muttered, noticing blood dripping down your arm and winced. 'I'm so fucked.'

 

She cocked her head.

 

'Yes, you are quite.' With a glare, she swung her sword at you. Shocked and unprepared, you stumbled back towards the other flood of guards, their swords cutting your hands, arms, legs. You yelped and leapt forward, holding your knife out in defence.

 

Sif swung her sword back and aimed for your side, but you jumped out of the way and deflected it with your own knife. You hissed in pain as the blade nicked your fingertip, droplets of blood forming.

 

You kicked her shins and knocked her off balance, giving you a moment to swing a hit at a soldier beside you before slashing Sif's thigh mercilessly.

 

Luckily, your aim was accurate and you hit her between the links of her armour.

 

She let out a loud, angry yelp, blood pouring from the wound in her leg and down her armour. You kicked her in her side, causing her to buckled in pain and drop her sword. The weapon fell to the ground and you picked it up, claiming it for yourself.

 

Sif looked up at you darkly, silently challenging you to kill her. You raised an eyebrow, and with a smirk, you grabbed a fist of her dark hair and threw her head back.

 

'Bitch.' You muttered, feeling her breath quicken. With a wry smile, you twisted her head round with a snap. Her body slumped, but you hadn't let go of her hair yet. For good measure, you slit her throat. Blood pumped out from the slit and you tossed her body down to the ground in disgust.

 

Nobody attacked you for a few moments, they just stood and stared at you in horror. The smirk on your face hardened into an expression of threat, and you subliminally challenged the men to attack you.

 

Your heartbeat pulsed through your body, adrenaline flowing through you. Deep down, you regretted killing Sif. In complete honesty, you regretted killing anybody.

 

But it was for the best.

 

Wasn't it?

 

You looked at each bloodthirsty man in front, one by one, and you suddenly felt weak. It was only natural; you were totally outnumbered.

 

You needed help.

 

Desperately, you glanced around over the Asgardians both dead and alive, immediately spotting Loki surrounded by frozen attackers and dead bodies. He had just finished defeating them, it seemed, and he looked over at you and met your gaze.

 

Help, Loki. Please. You thought pleadingly, hoping he had heard you.

 

Don't worry, (your name). I'm coming. You heard. Relieved, you gave a small sigh, before looking back at the guards. Subconsciously, you gulped.

 

The guards seemed to sense your less powerful demeanour and nodded to each other tightly.

 

Before you could react, they were surging towards you, weapons aimed at you.

 

You stepped back, suddenly terrified at the idea of anymore conflict and violence. Step, by step, by step you edged away from them, shaking.

 

One step.

 

The guards broke into a run.

 

Two-step.

 

They closed in on you.

 

Three step-

 

You lost your balance, tripping over a deceased body. Panic flooded your mind.

 

Distantly, you heard Loki scream your name. Was it him or just your imagination?

 

You felt kicks and stabs penetrating your body, but you couldn't feel pain anymore. You couldn't process anything that was going on, you couldn't define what was really happening from what you were hallucinating.

 

You saw the beginnings of small black dots pulse across your field of vision. That wasn’t good.

 

Eventually, everything went dark, and you couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved.

 

Finally, you'd be free from suffering.

 


	23. Chapter 23

You awoke to shouts. Desperate, pleading shouts, ringing in your head. You couldn't process who it was, or where it was coming from. You could just hear it.

 

You looked around, wincing in agony, noticing that you were surrounded by dead, bloody bodies and frozen men. You tried to sit up, yelling out in pain.

 

What was going on?

 

You had assumed you were dying.

 

Even blinking your eyes was a struggle. It strained every muscle in your face, which was aching as well.

 

Everything around you seemed blurry, but you could still make out what they were, just. It was all so confusing, so painful, and so difficult.

 

Why weren't you dead?

 

All of a sudden, you saw an armoured man running towards you. Out of instinct, you flinched a little, which only caused you greater discomfort. Slowly, your vision began to focus and you could see who it was.

 

Loki.

 

'(your name)!' He yelled, kneeling by your side swiftly and examining you. 'Damn it, are you okay? Can you talk?' His voice was laced with panic, and you tried to smile.

 

'I...' You croaked, something warm dribbling down your chin from your mouth as you opened it to talk.

 

Blood.

 

'It's okay, don't strain yourself.' He muttered worriedly, glancing around. 'Listen, (your name), I need to carry you out of here before more soldiers arrive.' He told you, his voice low and concerned.

 

'O... Okay.' You spluttered. 'Am... am I bleeding much?' You asked quietly.

 

Loki frowned, nodding.

 

'Yes. You've been stabbed and beaten, of course you are.' He sighed. 'I'm going to pick you up now.' He warned, scooping his arms underneath your weary body. As soon as his hands touched your body, you yelled out in agony. Everywhere seemed to hurt, and it only kept getting worse.

 

You couldn't cry, as much as you wanted to. Your mind was forcing you not to cry; you were on the battlefield! You couldn't cry. However, you did scream.

 

The pain was unreal. It really was. It felt as if you had volts of electricity running through your body, and each of your limbs felt as if they had been set on fire.

 

Loki carried you up as gently as possible, kissing your forehead repeatedly.

 

'It's okay, darling. It's okay.' He whispered into your hair as he walked away from the desolation of dead bodies.

 

Your breath quickened; you were trying to stop screaming.

 

'Loki?' You rasped, your voice unusually croaky. 'Am...' You hesitated, groaning a little. 'Am I going to... die?'

 

His expression fell drastically, concern shrouding his features.

 

'Don't say that.' He muttered darkly, holding you close to him as he walked.

 

You clenched your teeth, biting your tongue until blood pooled in your mouth. Your breathing was short and ragged; you were trying to calm yourself down and finding alternatives to screaming.

 

You glanced around, trying to recognize whereabouts you were, but the shapes and colours of almost everything were merging together. The confusion, the pain, the guilt, and desperation all combined together was one of the worst sensations you could imagine. It was like torture. It was torture.

 

'Loki,' you muttered through clenched teeth. 'Where are we-?'

 

'Shh.' He interrupted, kissing your nose gently. 'Don't talk, it'll only hurt you more.'

 

You sighed with frustration, tears pricking your eyes. This was horrible, everything was. The only good thing here was Loki, and you couldn't concentrate on him over everything else.

 

'Please, just-'

 

'Heading towards the Bifrost on the rainbow bridge.' He answered softly, before stopping. Slowly, he lowered you down to the ground.

 

You screamed out as your body was settled on the floor, each of your muscles and nerves contorting into sheer agony. You screamed, again and again, pain surging through you. You couldn't control yourself and tears began to spill from your eyes.

 

You began to breathe slowly, calming yourself after the sudden, unexpected jolt of pain.

 

'Oh God I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' He exclaimed, stroking your forehead. 'I'm so sorry...'

 

You shook your head slightly, licking your lips a little.

 

'Really, I am.' He continued. 'But I had to put you down so I can heal you, as far as possible.' He explained, kneeling down beside you.

 

'Okay.' You mumbled. You couldn't say anything else without triggering the pain again. He placed his right hand on your side and his left one on your chest and pressed lightly.

 

You let out an uncomfortable groan; he had put his hands on your deepest and most dangerous wounds.

 

'This is going to hurt more than last time because I'm going to do it quickly.' He said, a sorry expression on his face. 'Apologies in advance.' He muttered before a light started to appear in his hands.

 

Immediately, his magic began to take effect, pushing the wounds closed. You let out an undignified screech, choking on a sob. The pain was white hot, and nothing you had ever experienced before.

 

The ten seconds it took to heal the wounds he was currently working on felt like a millennium. A millennium of torture.

 

It stopped as abruptly as it started, and you let out a shaky breath.

 

'Fuck.' You muttered, no longer caring that tears were streaming down your face. He looked at you apologetically once more, before moving his hands to your other wounds and repeating the move.

 

Again, and again, and again, until your body was completely healed.

 

Once he had finished, you were in a weak and crumbling mess of pain and terror.

 

Immediately, Loki helped you stand, holding you firmly by your shoulders at an arms width away.

 

'Are you okay?' He asked, his soft tone laced with concern. You sucked in a shaky breath and swallowed, calming yourself down.

 

'All things considered.' You replied, biting your lip.

 

'Good.' He answered awkwardly, squeezing your shoulder lightly.

 

You both stood stationary for a moment, just looking at each other, before Loki pulled you into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around you. You hugged him back equally as tight, ignoring the after-pain of your injuries.

 

In that moment, you couldn't help but smile as you breathed in Loki's warm scent and held onto him desperately; you were going to do it. You were going to escape.

 

Everything was going to be alright-

 

'BROTHER!'

 


	24. Chapter 24

'BROTHER!' Thor yelled, and you looked up. The God of Thunder was running down the rainbow bridge towards you, Mjolnir firmly in his grasp.

 

'Shit.' You mumbled into Loki's chest and pulled away from him hurriedly. 'Loki we need to go, we need to run.' You mumbled, shaking him.

 

Loki looked down at you, fear in his eyes.

 

'Come on, let's go.' He snapped fearfully, grabbing your hand tightly and breaking into a sprint towards the Bifrost.

 

You let go of his hand as you both picked up speed, enabling you both to run faster. The wind whipped harshly through the cold night air, attacking your face with a sharp pinch. Heavily, your feet pounded the ground, your footsteps sounding like a rhythmic battle drum.

 

Thor yelled at you, before landing in front of you.

 

'Fucking Mjolnir.' You panted, Thor storming towards you and Loki. You backed into Loki's arms, chewing your lip nervously.

 

This wasn't going to go down well.

 

'Brother, what have you done?!' He bellowed, towering over you and Loki. 'Why couldn't you have gone quietly?'

 

'Because I didn't want to die!' Loki exclaimed; you could practically hear the eye roll in his voice.

 

'Nobody wants to die, Loki.' He counteracted. 'But some people have to! Like yourself, and this ridiculous (girl/boy) here.' He sneered.

 

'Oh, this is a change of heart.' You snapped. 'Last week, you were saying how you didn't want it to come to his death, you arrogant dick. Was it all just lies? All empty words with no meaning?'

 

Loki squeezed you closer to him, somewhat appreciating the defensiveness coming from you.

 

'You are not a part of this, (your name).' Thor grumbled.

 

'(She/he) is most definitely a part of this!' Loki roared at Thor, making you jump slightly at his outburst. '(She/he)'s a part of this because I love (her/him), and I will protect (her/him)!'

 

Thor scowled.

 

'What you two share is not love.' He spat, disgusted. 'It's a twisted alliance between two evil Jötunn's!' You flinched slightly at his words, trying not to let it show on your face. Loki's grip around you tightened; you knew Thor's words had also angered him.

 

'We are not the evil ones.' Loki snapped. 'You and Odin however, are. You locked me up! You deserted me when I had nobody else! You gave up on me and carried on with your merry little lives. Now tell me again that we're the evil ones.'

 

You couldn't help but smirk a little at his words, glad that Loki was standing up for you as well as himself. However, this was getting you nowhere.

 

'Enough!' You shouted, stepping away from Loki. 'Thor, if you let us go now, no more harm will come to you or your precious little realms. We'll run away and live normally, not killing anyone else .' You suggested spitefully. 'If you don't allow us that... I doubt you want to know what we'll do to you.'

 

'Is that a threat?' Thor asked, dangerously quietly.

 

'You fucking bet it's a threat, thunderclap.' You snapped, feeling Loki place a hand on your shoulder and pull you back a little.

 

'Calm down.' He whispered in your ear, stepping in front of you so he was only a foot away from Thor.

 

'Let us go, Thor.' He ordered plainly, squeezing your shoulder lightly.

 

'I'm not taking orders from you, Loki.' He warned, standing in a threatening position and tossing the Mjolnir slightly.

 

'Then let us fight.' Loki sneered, and you felt his fingers tremble on your shoulder as he said so.

 

'Loki-' you interjected, immediately concerned.

 

'I'll be fine.' He said quietly. 'You should probably get out of the way, I don't want you dying. Not after all this.'

 

Your heart raced with fear. Dying?

 

'I don't want you dying either, funnily enough.' You grumbled. 'If you need help, I'll intervene.' You said with an air of finality.

 

He looked you in the eye uncertainly but said no more. He gave a meek nod and turned back to face Thor.

 

'Do not make us fight, Loki.' Thor sighed.

 

'What, and let you kill me instead?' Loki chuckled coldly.

 

Thor's glare hardened.

 

'Fine.' He muttered. 'We shall fight.'

 

'Then less talk.' Loki snapped, holding his hands out in front of him and blasting a ball of bright blue light towards him. Thor scowled and knocked the ball out of the way with the Mjolnir.

 

Immediately, Thor strode forward, swinging his hammer directly at Loki's head. He ducked down just in time, throwing another blast of magic at Thor, blindly. Thor dodged it swiftly.

 

'This is a bad idea.' Thor warned, swinging the Mjolnir again. 'We both know who the victor is here.'

 

'Yes, that's how it's always been.' Loki grunted, hitting Thor in the arm with another ball of light. 'Thor, the great and powerful. Thor, daddies little soldier. But not tonight. Tonight is the night I will overpower you, Thor.' Loki cackled.

 

You frowned at Loki, his dark, deranged side beginning to show. Your affection for him didn't lessen any, but you felt your heart pang; what sort of a family must Loki have had to turn him into this?

 

Thor glared at Loki, seemingly challenged by Loki's demeanour. With one swift motion, he hurtled the Mjolnir into Loki's side.

 

'LOKI!' You roared, your eyes wide in fear as Loki was thrown to the side. Loki yelled out, grunting.

 

Terrified, you sprinted to his side.

 

'Loki, are you okay? Damn it!' You muttered, taking his hand. Wincing, Loki nodded without a word. Your breath caught in your throat, horrible outcomes of the fight flashing through your head.

 

Suddenly, Loki's eyes widened in horror and fear. Without a second’s hesitation, your head whipped around to see what he was looking at.

 

Thor.

 

Thor was running towards you, Mjolnir poised high in the air, ready to smash Loki into oblivion.

 

'Shit.' You heard Loki mutter as he tried to wriggle out of the way. You bit your lip, and let out a shaky breath, having had an idea.

 

You'll get yourself killed! Your subconscious warned you.

 

Standing up, you shook your head slightly.

 

You didn't care if you died.

 

You focused your concentration on the Mjolnir as Thor stampeded towards you. Power built up inside you, flowing through your fingertips, ready to react.

 

Thor was three paces away from you when he jumped. You had three seconds to react.

 

You viciously flicked your hand to the side, imagining the Mjolnir going off course and missing Loki.

 

It did just that, flinging Thor through the air and smashing into the rainbow bridge. It was certainly a sight to behold; the god of thunder, not in control of himself or his weapon.

 

The Mjolnir made much harder contact with the bridge than you had intended. Cracks began to appear, rapidly spreading beneath Thor. He was too flustered to react to what was happening as the cracks widened, and you felt an overwhelming sense of achievement.

 

You flicked your hand up and smashed the Mjolnir into the ground again, having a devastating impact. The bridge cracked the whole way through, the edge breaking off into chunks. Thor's eyes filled with panic as he tried to move away from the crumbling bridge.

 

You watched his suffering with glee in your eyes, stepping forward so you were standing about three feet away from him.

 

'You lost, dick.' You grinned spitefully.

 

Suddenly, the bridge collapsed, rumbling the floor with an ear-splitting crash. Debris fell into the Abyss and you smirked at the commotion. However, your smirk soon fell. Holding on to the edge of the destroyed bridge, was Thor.

 

You stepped forward again so you were towering directly above him. Your armoured toes were in line with his fingers, and you crouched down.

 

'Loki and I won, Thor. How does it feel, Thor, to be the one about to die?' You sneered, glaring him in the eye.

 

Thor grunted, not answering your question.

 

'Help, (your name). You will be spared if you help me.' He growled, his hand slipping slightly.

 

'No.' you snapped, not caring for a lengthy conversation. 'You tried to kill Loki, and I would never, ever forgive you for it.'

 

The sharp wind kissed your cheeks as you stood back up straight, looking down on Thor. You felt so powerful, so important.

 

'(your name)-'

 

'Goodbye, Thor.' You interrupted harshly, slamming your foot on his left hand, then his right.

 

He yelled desperately, letting go of the rock, and began to fall. You smiled, leaning over the edge slightly to watch Thor fall into the abyss when the bridge beneath your feet cracked and gave way.

 

Your heart jolted in panic as your body slowly began to fall.

 

'LOKI HELP!' You screamed.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cue the heartbreak

Your heart leapt into your mouth as your body lost stability. Is a frenzy of panic, you threw your arms up, hoping to catch onto something.

 

A split second felt like an hour until your hands caught onto the bridge. There you were, dangling above the Abyss and only by your fingertips. Out of instinct, you opened your mouth to call Loki. However, no sound came out but a panicked choke.

 

Your palms soon became sweaty, the weight of your body pulling you down.

 

I'm going to die. You told yourself. It was inevitable. It was impending doom, directly below you. If you were honest, it was tempting; the black void of finality tickling your toes. Why shouldn't you just let go?

 

Why shouldn't it all just end?

 

'(Your name)!' You heard a familiar yell, as footsteps came pounding towards you. 'Damn it, (your name), no!'

 

Loki.

 

Loki's face soon appeared crouching over you, panic-ridden across his pale features. His cheekbone held a large, blotchy bruise and his eyes sported dark circles beneath them. He looked like a wreck, regardless of the attraction you normally felt towards him.

 

You didn't at that moment in time, however. There were more imminent and pressing issues at hand.

 

'Hey, Loki.' You croaked pleadingly, feeling the sweat on your palms build up, acting as a lubricant against the smooth bridge. 'Please... Help. I'm going to fall.' Tears began to rim your eyes, the reality of the situation kicking in.

 

This isn't what was supposed to happen.

 

This isn't how it was supposed to end.

 

Immediately, Loki reached his hand down to yours.

 

'Take my hand, I'll pull you up.' He suggested confidently, pursing his lips to keep him stable. You shook your head, your expression breaking.

 

'I can't, I'll fall if I do.' You muttered, the grim reaper practically grabbing onto your ankles.

 

Loki shook his head, trying to get a firm grip on your wrist.

 

'No.' He whispered. 'No, you can't die! You can't, not now!' He burst, a tear making its way down Loki's weary face.

 

You closed your eyes, trying to convince yourself you could make it out of this situation. You squeezed them together, trying to blot out reality.

 

But where was the point in pretending?

 

Why not just face facts?

 

'I told you something, not long ago,' you began, warm tears spilling down your face. 'That I'd die to save you.'

 

'No don't, please.' He bit his lip shakily. 'Don't do this, don't give me the goodbye speech. This isn't goodbye.'

 

You ignored him, knowing full well what was going to happen.

 

'I meant what I said, Loki.' You sniffed, feeling your grip loosen once more. 'Please, say goodbye. Please.'

 

Loki looked you in the eye, holding your gaze for a few moments. His mouth was open slightly, his facial expression one of a broken man trying to hold it together.

 

'Please.' You repeated desperately. You couldn't die without saying goodbye.

 

That's when Loki broke.

 

You watched as all his barriers shattered and his expression creased. He stopped trying to grab your wrists and gripped the sides of his forehead, his knees buckling.

 

He let out a sob as he tugged at his locks, trying to find an alternative pain. Tears streamed down his face, sobs choking him.

 

It killed you to watch. It killed you to know that it was your fault.

 

'Don't leave me (your name)!-' He choked, trying to calm himself down to no avail. 'You- you can't leave me, you can't! I love you please- please...' Loki begged, his voice breaking.

 

You shook your head, a couple of your fingers losing grip. You sobbed into the cold night air, nothing but pain consuming you, both physically and mentally.

 

'Darling, I'll never leave you. Not really.' You croaked, memories of Loki flashing before your eyes.

 

The mysterious man in the green cape.

 

The acquaintance.

 

The friend.

 

The lover.

 

The cellmate.

 

'But everybody's got to die sometime.' You finished in a whisper, gasping for air as your right hand completely slipped.

 

Desperately, you scrabbled with your body to get some sort of support before your left hand lost its grip.

 

The last thing you saw was Loki, leaning over the drop, looking down at you. You didn't hear his screams, you didn't hear his desperate cries. You didn't hear the only familiar voice you welcomed.

 

However, you did feel something warm drop on your cheek. A tear, shed by the God of Mischief and Lies. A tear shed over you and your utter stupidity.

 

The final emotion you had was self-loathing.

 

 

And then there was darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

Gone.

 

The only person he had ever loved.

 

They weren't coming back, and it was his fault.

 

Why had he let them go?

 

Why were they driving him to insanity?

 

They would be the death of him.

 

And they were gone.

 

***

 

Loki's P.O.V

 

Odin found me on the rainbow bridge crying. I remember looking up and seeing his sneering face.

 

I remember being told they had a better way of punishing me than execution.

 

A fate worse than death, as Odin so delicately put it.

 

And honestly, I didn't care. They could do what they wanted. They could torture me, beat me, and poison me, anything. Because nothing could hurt me now I felt dead inside.

 

So I thought.

 

I remember being led into a dark chamber and chained up, with only a small window in the room and a bowl of water.

 

They prodded a needle at my neck and injected me with the substance.

 

Then everything went black, and I was leaning over the bridge, watching (your name) fall from my grasp.

 

It replayed, over and over again.

 

'Everybody's got to die sometime.'

 

Those words. The words I had said to (him/her) only a week before.

 

I couldn't see anything else or hear anything. It was like my mind was a broken record, screwing with my mind to replay heartbreak and agony.

 

I've seen (his/her) death 479,378 times now.

 

And so it continues. The vision continues, and unfortunately, my life does too.

 

But not (your name)'s.

 

\---------

 

It took a long time for Loki to manage to pass on. Odin had been right; his punishment had been worse than death.

 

Loki had grown weak during his punishment. He was fed very little and soon became thinner and less muscular. He was ill, both physically and mentally. But then again, anybody would be after enduring his punishment for an entire year.

 

One morning Odin appeared to watch the suffering of his adopted son, only to find him struggling to breathe. He could have helped him, could have saved him. But he hardly batted an eyelid as his son’s life slowly slipped away.

 

***

 

You were in Valhalla. Odin only knew how you had got there, but you had. Ultimately, it was a place of peace and solitude, and if you were honest, it brought you a certain degree of happiness and content. But there was something inside you missing.

 

Of course, you knew it was Loki.

 

By no means were you wishing for his death, goodness no. You held onto the hope that he'd escaped and was living a happy life, but you missed him.

 

You missed him so damn much.

 

In fact, you'd go as far as saying you were depressed. Without the knowledge of Loki's wellbeing, you could never manage to crack a smile at the beautiful afterlife surrounding you. You just couldn't.

 

Needless to say, it shocked you when Loki appeared, looking quite bewildered and confused, outside your window with a sullen look on his face.

 

At first, you were convinced that you were seeing things. Loki wouldn't have died so soon, surely not. But you blinked and rubbed your eyes, looked out of the window again, and saw Loki, still looking bewildered and confused.

 

Almost immediately after you'd realised that he was really there, you sprinted out of your lounge and out of the front door across to Loki.

 

'Loki!' You yelled, catching his attention. A split second hadn't passed when a huge grin appeared on his weary face and he took a step towards you, spreading his arms out.

 

You leapt at him, wrapping your arms tightly around his frail body. You buried your face in his neck, familiarising yourself with his scent, when an overwhelming sense of euphoria took over, flooding every inch of you. Hot, salty tears brimmed your eyes before spilling down your cheeks as you clutched him harder, never wanting to let him go. By the nine, you were ecstatic, but the underlying worry of how he'd died nagged at the back of your mind.

 

'(Your name) I'm so sorry.' Loki choked, holding your body close to his. 'I let you fall, I let you fall...'

 

'Loki, shut up.' You said mock-sharply, before cracking a smile for the first time in a year.

 

You pulled away slightly to look at his face, to remember every detail of every angle and curve again, and your hands traced over his cheekbones and jaw and nose in utter disbelief.

 

He took your hands in his own and lowered them from his face, before pressing his lips firmly against yours with a sense of desperation and shock. The action took you by surprise, making you freeze for a second, but when your mind had processed what was going on, by God, you kissed him back.

 

His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you tight, and your arms clung tightly around his neck.

 

'I'll never let you go again, darling.' Loki mumbled against your lips, a couple of tears spilling down his cheek.

 

Tears still poured down your cheeks as you shook your head a little.

 

'Just kiss me, you beautiful man.' You replied, before re-attaching your lips to his.

 

There was so much you didn't know. How did Loki die? What happened after you fell? Why was he so thin?

 

All these vital questions spun around your head, begging to be answered, but as Loki moved his lips roughly against yours, you decided;

 

They could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> editing and updating in process, will try for updates every Sunday, Thursday and Tuesday ^3^


End file.
